To Die, To Sleep
by Thanatopsis
Summary: {Complete} Betrayal runs deep in everyone’s heart but when Legolas believes that Estel has betrayed him, Estel runs off on his own. As everyone discovers that danger is headed his way, it is only a matter of time before someone is seriously wounded.
1. Of Nightmares and Swimming

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of The Lord of the Rings. They are Tolkien's only. I am not getting any money from writing this story. It is just the creation of my own twisted imagination.

Summary: Betrayal runs deep in everyone's heart but when Legolas believes that Estel has betrayed him, Estel runs off on his own. As everyone discovers that danger is headed his way, it is only a matter of time before someone is seriously wounded. They cannot sleep, for death may be on its way.

Warning: This fic has quite a bit of angst in later chapters. It is rated PG-13 for violence and language (coming in later chapters).

Author's Note: The A/N will usually be at the end of each chapter along with reviewer responses and perhaps a brainteaser to take you away from a stressful day. Let me know what you think. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy.

Part One: Betrayal

'No one ever really pays for betrayal in silver. The price of any betrayal always comes due in flesh.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter I: Of Nightmares and Swimming

Estel sat by the window and sighed. He could not go outside. He could not do anything because of the rain. Large silver droplets of water crashed to the ground from the dark storm clouds. The boy only watched with passing interest as he continued to look through the glass in hopes of catching a glimpse of Legolas walking through the courtyard. The elf had promised to come, and Estel was waiting for him. He heard the door open and close and felt his father's hand on his forehead.

"You should be in bed, Estel. You are not over your cold yet." The boy scowled and reluctantly trudged over to the bed. Elrond eyes his son, making sure the boy was in bed before retrieving the tea over to Estel and gave him the tea he had laced with a sleeping draught. Estel had to get some sleep, and he was barely resting. "Waiting for Legolas?"

"Yes."

Elrond nodded. Estel drank the liquid that was in the mug. His eyes grew heavy as his father laid him down and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He was about to leave when Estel called him. "Father, could you wake me up when he arrives?" Elrond smiled.

"Of course, ion nin. I will." He kissed Estel's forehead and left as the boy fell asleep. Elrond ambled quietly down the hall and saw Elladan walking up the stairs, Elrohir a few steps behind him. They were discussing something that he chose to ignore as he brushed passed them on the staircase.

"We did that one before, Dan. I say we think of something that he would not expect us to do." Elladan stared at his twin.

"We would have to act nice to him for once." Elrohir looked to be in shock, though feigned, before they burst out laughing. Elrond could not resist a smile as he turned back to them.

"Planning to give the Prince of Mirkwood a warm welcome?" Elladan and Elrohir put on mischievous grins as they went to complete their studies. Elrond shook his head as he moved to his study. He opened the door and saw Gandalf sitting by the fireplace, his pointed hat resting on the floor in order to dry. The Lord of Imladris raised an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon, Mithrandir." The wizard grumbled something along the lines of "hate being wet" and "terrible afternoon is more like it" as he nodded at Elrond.

"I have much to discuss with you, Elrond."

SSSSS

Legolas drew his cloak closer to his body in order to shut out the rain hammering down on him. He was in a foul mood and the storm he was riding through did little to help it improve. He sighed as his grey dappled horse continued on, swishing his tail in annoyance. The elf patted the steed's head as they sloshed through the rain and mud.

In the distance, lightning flashed. The area in front of the elf and horse was illuminated, and Legolas narrowed his eyes. He would have to stop until the storm slackened. He did not like that idea but at the moment, he had no other choice. And, he hated caves. That was all that was around him, caves. He took a deep breath and headed to the closest one that was large enough for the horse as well. He found one and checked it out before deeming it safe to rest in until the torrent blew over.

The horse reared back slightly but calmed as Legolas spoke to him. He laid out some food for the steed and leaned back against the wall of the cave. He hoped the storm would slow down soon. He did not want to end up staying here all night. He kept his senses on high alert as he relaxed a little.

SSSSS

Legolas heard the wind howl softly and realized that the rain had stopped. He glanced about outside and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He roused the horse, which had fallen asleep during the six hours they had waited. He led the horse outside and jumped onto his back. Pressing his knees against the steed's sides, he whispered dulcet words into his ear. He started galloping away, the elf holding onto him tightly as they sped down the slope of the mountain.

SSSSS

Estel saw Legolas backing away from him, the look of hurt and betrayal written clearly on his face. The boy tried to get over to him but the elf's glare stopped him dead in his tracks. Estel did not understand. He had done nothing to the elf. Still, Legolas only looked at him sharply, incredulously.

"Legolas, I swear I. . ."

"I do not want to hear it, Estel. How could you? I thought you could be trusted. I thought you were different from the other humans. I guess I was wrong." Legolas was fading away. Estel ran to him but he was no longer there.

"Legolas!" There was no answer. Tears fell down Estel's cheeks as he searched frantically for his friend. "Legolas!"

SSSSS

Estel bolted upright, sweat beading on his brow as took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Legolas was next to him, the elf's hands resting on his shoulder. Tears were sliding down Estel's unusually pale cheeks and his fever seemed to have risen. Elrond stepped into the room and felt his son's forehead. The Prince of Mirkwood moved aside and felt his heart break when he heard Estel cry out in his delirium.

"Legolas, I swear I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." Elrond laid the still panic-stricken boy back on the bed and whispered soothing words until he fell back asleep. He placed a cool cloth on his son's head and stood up.

"He just needs some rest. He has been ill for the past few days." Legolas nodded and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He was tired from the long ride to Rivendell and rested his head against the backrest. Estel coughed a few times before moving more underneath the blankets to get warm. Legolas only observed before slowly drifting off to sleep.

SSSSS

Two weeks after Legolas arrived

"Legolas are you coming?" The Prince of Mirkwood smiled and jumped down from the tree that he had been sitting in. The fifteen-year-old Estel was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, waiting for the elf to stop playing around. Legolas saw Elladan sneaking up behind Estel, putting a finger to his lips to silence the prince. Estel leapt in the air when his brother laid a hand on his shoulder and spun to glare at the laughing elf.

"You should have seen you face, mellon nin." Legolas laughed harder at the look of repudiation on the boy's face.

"That was unfair. You will pay for that, Dan." The older twin feigned fear as Estel started chasing him around to the river. There was a grunt, a curse, and then a splash as the two brothers fell into the water. Legolas ran toward them but could see neither elf nor human in the water. His worry grew and before he knew it, he was shoved roughly from behind and fell headfirst into the river. He surfaced and came face-to-face with the three brothers holding their sides from laughing so hard. Estel was sitting on the bank, his dark hair flowing in the breeze of the lovely spring day. Elrohir sat next to him, wiping away tears and water from his eyes.

"That was a look that we will never forget, Legolas." The prince felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Elladan, who had moved while he was looking at Estel and Elrohir. "The look of utter chock was priceless."

The two elves climbed out of the water and lay on the grass as they joined the other two. Legolas would have dragged Estel into the river with him and Elladan but the boy had only just recovered from the illness that had him in bed for nearly three weeks. Estel was grinning as he placed his hands behind his head. In a matter of moments, he was asleep.

Elrohir tapped his twin on the shoulder and pointed to Estel. Legolas sat up and watched in silence as the eldest carefully picked up his human brother and headed toward their home, the boy's head cradled against his shoulder. In that particular instant in time, Estel looked younger that fifteen, a lot younger.

"Come on, Legolas. I guess all that excitement exhausted him." The prince nodded in agreement as they followed Elladan.

SSSSS

Estel awoke just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. He sat up and stretched, realizing that he was in his bed. He assumed that one of his brothers had carried him home and decided it was time to get up. He pulled on his boots and headed toward the kitchen. Dinner would be served soon and his stomach was telling him that it was time to eat.

"Estel?" The boy turned around and saw Legolas walking up to him. He smiled and waited for the prince. "How long have you been up?"

"I just got up. Dinner should be served soon. Come on." Anxious to get down there before his brothers ate it all, Estel half dragged the prince down the stairs and through the halls as he made his way to the dining hall. He was too late. His brothers were already down there. However, they did not start eating just yet.

"Estel, Legolas, it is nice of you to join us." Elrohir was chuckling about something but the boy ignored it. It was safer that way. Legolas sat across from Elladan and Estel took the seat next to him. The twins were discussing something trivial once more before Elrond stepped into the room and sat down with Gandalf at his right-hand side.

"You did not go in the water, did you, Estel?" The boy looked at his surrogate father and shook his head. The twins smirked and started chuckling, remembering the sight of Legolas' shocked expression from earlier in the day.

"No, Father, he did not go in. Only Elrohir, Legolas and myself were the ones in the water." Elrond placed his hand carefully in front of his face, hiding his smile. He had to be sure.

"So, Estel, you were the one who pushed me in." Estel looked innocent, perhaps a little too innocent. Elladan and Elrohir were laughing hard now. Legolas raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled. Estel looked down at his plate and slowly began eating. He was starting to become weary again. Still, he was happy that his illness was gone.

"No, I did not push you in. That was Elrohir." The younger nearly choked on the piece of bread he was chewing and looked incredulously at his human brother. Legolas turned to him and gave a contrived looked of confusion.

"Oh, no, _dear _brother, do not accuse me. You know you are _guilty_." Estel was flabbergasted at the allegation coming from his brother. To Elladan and Legolas, the entire ordeal was quite humorous. The prince placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Do not worry about it, Estel." Estel smiled and went back to eating. "I will pay him back later."

"So, did you run into a ghost crossing the lawn while you were down by the river?" Grey, bushy eyebrows rose questionably but still had the hint of humor as a sly smile passed over Gandalf's lips. Legolas and Estel looked at each other with uncertainly while Elladan and Elrohir faced each other with a countenance of apprehension and dismay. Both were thinking the same thing.

He knows.

SSSSS

Estel lay on his bed, nonchalantly gazing out of the window. He had opened the curtains so that he could watch the stars and moon as they waltzed through the inky black sky. His eyes were nearly shut when he heard something scratching at the window. He ignored it but it became more persistent. He grudgingly got up and glanced at the window.

He could not stifle the scream that erupted from his lips and realized enough that the "ghosts were his brothers. Legolas bolted into the room and glared at the figures laughing hard outside on the balcony. Estel scowled darkly, his heartbeat returning to normal. He was tempted to lock the twins outside but rationalized that it would be useless. 'Those two probably have a hidden route if something like that were to happen,' he thought coldly.

Elrohir took off his costume first as Elladan opened the window. He sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. Elladan slid out of his guise and grinned at Estel.

"That was not funny." Estel blinked back tears of embarrassment and moved away from his brothers. He turned to Legolas to see if the elf was laughing at him too but the prince's glare was set on both Elladan and Elrohir. The twins looked at each other and Elladan sat down in the nearest chair.'

"Sorry about that, Estel. I guess we wanted to make sure you could handle the stories." Legolas' eyes narrowed sharply as he listened to Elladan.

"What do you mean you wanted to make sure I could handle the stories?" Elrohir smiled gently.

"We talked to Father today. He said we could take you on a trip with us. That is, of course, if you want to come with us." Estel's eyes grew wide as he glanced from one twin to the other. He did not know what to say. He had never gone on a long trip with his brothers before. His father never really wanted him to go because he usually came home terribly wounded or seriously ill.

"I really can go with you?" His brothers nodded.

"Yes, and Legolas is coming with us too." Estel looked back at Legolas. The blond elf nodded.

"You will have a good time, Estel."

"Legolas is right. But, you have to get to bed. We will start planning tomorrow. Good night, my brother." Elladan hugged his brother as he and Elrohir walked out of the room. Legolas wished him good night as well and left to get some rest of his own.

Estel lay back on his bed and faced the window once more. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face as he thought about all of the things they would be doing while on the trip. Hunting would sure be one of them and he could show Legolas how good he had gotten at archery.

SSSSS

As soon as Estel was asleep, the three elves went into Elrohir's room, since his room was furthest away from Estel's room, to discuss what was going to happen. The twins were slightly concerned for their younger brother but Legolas said he would be fine.

"We should not worry so much. We will take good care of him."

"I hope you are right, mellon nin. We would never be able to forgive ourselves."

"You forgave yourselves for the stunt you pulled tonight?" The twins looked at each other.

"That was payback, Legolas."

"Yes. Long story, though."

"I'd like to hear it." Elladan nudged Elrohir and both of them kept silent. Legolas smirked and headed for his room. Elrohir grabbed the prince's shoulder and he and his brother began recounting the tale of why they did what they did. _'Estel got them good this time,' _Legolas thought with an inward smile. _'I wonder what he would come up with next.'_


	2. Plans

Part One: Betrayal

'No one ever really pays for betrayal in silver. The price of any betrayal always comes due in flesh.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter II: Plans

It was well past midmorning when Gandalf strode into the courtyard. He had been watching the twins discuss their next big plan for their brother and friend. They had chuckled through most of the talk and the wizard could barely stay silent himself. Now, he walked toward the bench Elrond was sitting on and sat down next to the elf lord.

Elrond was gazing over the various plants and flowers that surrounded the courtyard. Anemones, daffodils, and numerous others were in bloom. The Lord of Imladris turned to Gandalf, whose hands were resting on his staff; his blue pointed hat was not on his head today. Elrond shook his head. Things were now back to normal in Rivendell.

"How are you this afternoon, Mithrandir?" The wizard cleared his throat slightly and smiled.

"Fine, Elrond. And you?"

"Thinking. I am still debating whether or not it was a good thing to allow Estel to go on that trip with the twins and Legolas." Gandalf tapped his fingers on the top of his staff but remained silent for some time before speaking.

"What do you think they will do next?" The question came out of the blue but it made Elrond raise an eyebrow in bemusement.

"I would prefer not to know." Gandalf laughed softly. Their conversation changed to what they had been discussing roughly two weeks before. The flowers and other plants were the only witnesses to the talk but they were busy soaking up the sun that had finally made its presence known.

SSSSS

An arrow whizzed through the air and struck the target. It did not quite hit dead center but it managed to pierce the bull's eye. Estel sighed and dropped his arm to his side, the bow slapping against his leg as he moved to examine his shot. He had been getting better, despite the fact that he was learning from his brothers. Not that they were bad archers, it was just that Legolas was far superior in the use of a bow.

He pulled the arrow out of the target and went back to where he had been standing. He nearly jumped out of his skin when an empty basket came flying at him from out of nowhere. He knew that his brothers were to blame for this. They had been trying to frighten him but were having little success.

"Dan, Ro, you can come out now. You are not at your best today." The pranks had been going on all morning and one of them had nearly backfired and hit their father. The twins jumped down from the trees they were sitting in and looked their brother over. Estel only grinned and before they could inquire as to what was funny, they felt themselves being pulled up by their belts. The basket had come to some use.

Estel was holding his side, watching in pure amusement as the twins struggled vainly to get out of the air they were now suspended in. Legolas appeared next to his human friend, his cobalt eyes sparkling with mirth. Elladan crossed his arms over his chest and scowled darkly. He and Elrohir were rarely ever bested.

"This is not funny. Unhook us this instance." The command made the other elf and human laugh even harder. Giant silver tears were falling from Estel's grey eyes.

"I am afraid that we cannot do that. You will have to get yourselves down." Estel and Legolas left the small clearing where the young human had been practicing, leaving the twins in the air.

"You are going to regret this!" Elladan moved his hands to the rope that was knotted around his belt and frowned deeply. The knots were securely tied. Legolas had made sure that it would take them a while to get free. He sighed and went to work on the knots.

"Elladan," Elrohir said softly to his brother, "We will get them." Elladan nodded.

"Of course we will."

SSSSS

Legolas sat on the railing of the balcony connected to Estel's room, his slender fingers playing with the string of his bow. He was watching as Estel prepared for the hunting trip they were going on tomorrow. The human flopped down on his bed and let out an exasperated sigh. He was worrying about what his brothers would come up with as payback.

"What do you think they'll do, Legolas?" The elf stopped fiddling with the bow and glanced outside in the courtyard.

"I do not know." He smiled. "But we have another prank up our sleeves." Estel nodded in agreement and started to glance out of the window. The day was beginning to slip in between the shadows of dusk. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, leaving crimson streaks across the sky. Dinner would be served soon, so the two friends made their way to the dining hall.

SSSSS

Elladan and Elrohir silently hurried up the stairs to their rooms. Their only hope was that their father would not see them. The eldest twin had his hand resting on the doorknob of his room when Elrond's voice sounded from somewhere near the staircase. Not able to stop the inevitable, the twins turned to meet their father, who was looking at them with an expression somewhere between amusement and disappointment. It was more amusement.

"Would you care to explain?" The twins glanced at each other and Elrohir nudged his brother to speak. Elladan sighed.

"We got caught up in our work and were just about to wash up for dinner." Elrond raised an eyebrow. He had taken in his sons' ragged appearances. Smudges of dirt ran along both elves' faces and clung to their clothing. A few leaves stuck out of Elrohir's hair, having been missed the youngest twin's probing fingers earlier. Another thing struck Elrond as unusual. Both of his sons did not have their belts on. Their tunics were hanging and slightly shredded at the ends now.

"What, dare I ask, were you doing that you called it work and came back looking like this?" The twins did not say anything. "Well? What were you doing?"

"We were pra. . ." Elladan interrupted his brother.

". . .practicing our sword fighting skills and lost track of time, Father. Right, Elrohir?" The other elf nodded quickly, catching on to what his brother was getting at. Elrond only sighed and turned away.

"Wash up and change. Dinner will be served in about an hour. Do not lose track of the time."

"Yes, Father." Both twins said at once and hurried into their bedrooms. They washed, dressed, and then met each other near the staircase. They had many plans to make on how to get back at Legolas and Estel.

SSSSS

By the time the twins managed to get down to the dining hall, Legolas and Estel were already seated, discussing something in hushed voices. Estel's grey eyes flickered up at them and he waved them over. Elladan sat down across from his young human brother and smiled sheepishly. He was nearly taken back when Estel met his smile with his own guilty grin. The Prince of Mirkwood placed a hand on the human's shoulder.

"What all are we going to do on the trip, Dan?" Elladan seemed to be thinking, his fingers tapping the top of the table. He wanted to make this trip special for Estel since it was his brother's first time out on a long trip.

"Hunting, of course, and maybe some swimming. It should be warmer when we leave tomorrow." The boy's face lit up. He loved to hunt. "Possibly a few other things as well, Estel." He smiled when he saw his brother's face.

"That sounds great, Dan. I can't wait."

Plates of food were being brought out and passed around. Meats, various fruits and vegetables, and wine were placed on the table in front of the elves. Estel was given milk. Elrond sat at the head of the table and gave a silent prayer, which they all participated in. A bell rang, a signal to begin eating.

Discussions chorused throughout the hall. Elrond and Gandalf were talking about something that made no sense to anyone but them at the moment. Elladan and Elrohir were joking around with Estel and Legolas. Laughter was spreading around the table.

SSSSS

After dinner had been eaten, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Estel walked out into the courtyard and took random seats around a fountain full of flowers that were no longer in bloom due to the closing of the day. Estel was staring up at the stars and humming softly to himself. Legolas shut his eyes, remembering the pleasant times of his past. Elladan and Elrohir were joking around, pretending to be something that they obviously were not.

"Is that all you are going to do, Estel? Stare up at the stars when we rest for the night? Or have you made other plans?" The human gave them a mischievously smiled but said nothing in reply. Legolas chuckled quietly and was rewarded with something be thrown at him. He ducked and it his Estel instead.

"Dan, Ro, did you have to do that? You made me lose count again." The elves started laughing. Estel did not think it was so funny and threw clumps of dirt at his older brothers.

"Please do not hit us, Estel. We just bathed." Elrohir hid behind his older twin.

"I know I did, brother. I am not sure about you. You still smell like an orc." Elrohir's look of surprise caused Legolas to laugh even harder. Elladan stopped as soon as he saw the mud Elrohir had picked up with a discarded garden shovel.

"You say I smell bad. What about yourself, dear brother? Or where just trying to break Estel's record?"

"Hey, that's not funny. I bathed."

"When?" Both Elladan and Elrohir stared hard at their younger brother.

"Last night." The twins nodded before Elrohir dumped the mud onto Elladan's head. That was the start of the battle that had ensued for at least twenty minutes before both elves were drenched in mud, water, dirt, and whatever else came along. They grunted their good nights as they headed back to the house to wash once more. Legolas smiled and he and Estel went inside as well.

SSSSS

It was well into the evening when the elves and the human finally went to bed after making plans for what they were going to do on the trip and watching or partaking in the battle of dirt, mud, water, and other random objects. Estel settled underneath the covers, his eyes gazing to the window. The night was cool and the sky was clear. In other words, it was beautiful. Slowly, he felt his eyes drift shut as sleep finally overtook him.

SSSSS

Estel stood by a tree, waiting for his friend to come down. Legolas was scanning the area. He still could not find Elladan or Elrohir. The young human heard footsteps behind him and spun around to see several other humans stumble into the clearing. He smiled wickedly and pointed to the distracted elf. Legolas' eyes narrowed when he heard the other men coming closer and jumped down from the tree to protect Estel.

He positioned himself in front of the boy, his hand on his bow should he need it. The other humans laughed coldly, knowing something that he did not. He was shoved roughly from behind and taken off guard. The men were on him in an instance, surrounding him, keeping him from using his boy. Legolas glanced at Estel but the boy only feigned innocence before bursting into laughter.

"Do you honestly think that I need a friend like you, Elf?" Legolas looked sharply at Estel. There was no way he was real. Estel never would treat him this way.

But it was true. Estel was betraying him. Estel was turning against him for no simple reason than to humiliate him in front of other humans. Legolas' eyes narrowed dangerously. His arms were pinned behind him but he did not need them to say what he was going to say.

"You will be sorry, Estel."

SSSSS

Estel jerked awake. It was the second time he had dreams like this. Sweat was rolling down his cheeks, his eyes still wide in surprise and fear. Was it a premonition? Was he really going to betray his own friend like that?

No, he would never do that.

Estel shook his head and climbed out from underneath the blankets and placed his feet on the floor. There was only one way to figure things out. He had to talk to Legolas. But, then, maybe he should not. What if that was how the premonition would come true? If it was a premonition? The boy remained sitting on the side of the bed a few moments longer before deciding that it was nothing. His eyes closed and he was soon fast asleep again.

SSSSS

Legolas had a hard time falling asleep. His mind kept telling him that he should not trust Estel. He did not think that he had anything to worry about. Estel was not going to betray him like other humans had. The boy would never do anything like that at all. It was not in his mind to ever do so. Still, the prince kept getting by reminders of his past when he had trusted other humans.

'Maybe my mind wants me to think this. Maybe it wants me to keep my guard up.'

Legolas shook his head and stood up. He had to speak with Estel. He had to prove to himself that nothing along the lines of treachery was going to happen while on the trip. He was sure of it. Nothing terrible was going to happen.

Legolas silently opened the door of his room and walked noiselessly down the hall to Estel's room. The door was ajar and he just slipped in, unnoticed. He had done so many times when Estel was having nightmares.

The boy was murmuring something but Legolas could not tell if it was if he was awake or asleep. Estel's back was to him. He listened, hoping to hear what the young human was saying.

"I'm going to kill you, Legolas. You know that, right?"

* * *

I got this chapter up. I don't think that it turned out too bad. I know it might have been a tad boring but the angst is really coming in the next chapter. That I can promise. The angst, the pain, the hurt, everything will be coming to a beginning in the next chapter. And, of course, I must thank my wonderful reviewers.

Oh, yeah, I don't own The Lord of the Rings

****

Someone Reading: Thanks. I'm glad that the opening was good. That's always the part that worries me. I never know if I write a good enough entry at first. It's one of my problem spots in story writing. I hope you still look forward to reading more.

****

A'mael Elehwn: Glad you thought the beginning was sweet. I plan to continue as long as I have people who enjoy reading this story. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Lomadia3: Thanks for telling me about that. There are some parts were Estel will still call Elladan, "Dan," but I can assure you that in the next chapter he is going to try to break that habit. Yes, the line was from Hamlet. I thought it would fit into the story line fairly well, so I made it the title. I hope this was soon enough. I'm trying to post at least once a week. I appreciate the review. Thanks.

****

silvertoekee: I realized that it was a bit choppy after I read your review. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I hope that I didn't make this chapter sound too choppy. I have a bad habit of doing that sometimes. Later chapters should answer your questions. :)

****

BabeyRachey: I hurried and updated. I am trying to update once a week, so look forward to seeing a new post every Friday. :) Thanks for the review.


	3. The Hunting Game

Part One: Betrayal

'No one ever really pays for betrayal in silver. The price of any betrayal always comes due in flesh.'

**__**

Chapter III: The Hunting Game

They got an early start the next morning. Legolas tried to push the words he had heard out of his mind. He had realized shortly after hearing those heart-stopping words that Estel was asleep. He thought that perhaps the boy was merely dreaming and someone else had said those words. Still, the little voice inside his head told him that something was not right. He busied himself with listening to Estel talking to his brothers. He was beginning to call them by their names now, instead of the nicknames he had been calling them since he was a toddler. It was making the twins feel better. They preferred their real names.

"I might be joining the rangers soon, Elladan." The older twin looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"A ranger?"

"Yes. I would like it a lot to travel and help people." Elrohir patted his human brother's back.

"You will make a fine ranger, Estel." The boy nodded. A comforting silence passed through the group. A squirrel leaped from branch to branch at one tree and a chipmunk scampered around the large roots of another. The afternoon would be just fine.

By mid-afternoon, a cool breeze blew gently around them and they chose a spot to rest for the night. They were a few leagues (A/N: a league is equal to any unit of distance between 2.4 to 4.6 miles--3.9 to 7.4 kilometers) from Rivendell. They settled and fed the horses before pairing off to do some hunting. Elladan and Elrohir went somewhere between east and south and Legolas and Estel took the opposite direction.

SSSSS

Estel followed closely behind Legolas, being careful to stay as quiet as possible. The rays of light were getting thinner and thinner. The prince put a hand out to stop Estel and pointed to a buck standing in the clearing less than four yards in front of them. Estel's grey eyes gleamed with delight at seeing the magnificent creature.

"Would you like to fire the first shot, Estel?" The boy nodded enthusiastically and notched an arrow to his bow. Before he could fire, something clear and earsplitting rang out through the forest. The two friends turned to see what had made the noise. A rather large group of humans were lumbering through the trees, brandishing objects that blew to pieces when thrown. There was a harsh bellow and they stopped. They suddenly looked scared and moved into formation before they got in even more trouble. Legolas pulled Estel down behind the tree and peered around it.

"Are you men that stupid? You don't cause all this racket. You'll scare away our prey." A few of the men laughed and the one speaking called them out.

"Tal, Braen, that's enough. Do you have any idea how hard it is to capture them?" The younger of the two men shook his head. "It is extremely difficult. You have probably already alerted them. Now shut your mouths and split up. This is a game. Hunt them down and bring them to me." The group disassembled and went off in different directions. When everyone was out of earshot, or so the leader thought, he whispered softly to himself, "That boy truly helped. If he hadn't had told me, I don't know what I would have done."

Legolas' eyes narrowed and he looked at Estel. Had the boy truly betrayed them? He stood up and started walking away. It had to have been Estel. He was the only human who knew they were going to be out here. He faced the somewhat startled young human, eyes flashing with concern and anger.

"Did you tell them that we were going to be out here?" Estel wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Tell whom, Legolas? What are you talking about?"

"Those men. Did you tell them about your brothers and me?" Estel shook his head. 'Either this is true or it is Legolas' idea of a bad joke,' he thought. Legolas was beginning to glare at him.

"I did not tell anyone, Legolas. What did you hear him say?" Legolas only turned away from him. He got the impression that the boy was lying to him.

"Legolas, I do not know what you are trying to say. I did not betray you. I would never betray you or my brothers." Legolas faced him again, hurt and betrayal written on his face and in his eyes. Estel attempted to walk over to him but the elf stopped him.

"I don't understand why, Estel?"

"Legolas, I swear I. . ." Legolas cut him off. Estel's eyes widened in fear. It was almost like the nightmare.

"I do not want to hear it, Estel. How could you? I thought you could be trusted. I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong." Legolas began walking away. Estel wanted to follow him but the surprise had him rooted to the spot. He had done nothing. He would swear by anything, that he had not done a single thing to betray Legolas' trust or his brothers' trust.

"Legolas!" There was no answer. The elf was gone. Tears fell down Estel's cheeks as he searched frantically for his friend. "Legolas!" Nothing.

He sank to his knees, his tears hitting the ground in large droplets. He did not want to be alone but he did not want to suffer through the disappointment either. Slowly, he picked himself up, wiped the tears from his eyes and gathered his discarded bow and arrows. He hurried off in the opposite direction of the prince.

SSSSS

Legolas moved back to the campsite. It was thoroughly trashed. Someone had gone through their things. His eyes darkened in rage. He knew he should never have trusted another human again, no matter who he was. Elladan and Elrohir entered only minutes later, their faces showing surprise as they walked over to Legolas. The prince did not acknowledge them.

"Legolas, where is Estel?" Legolas did not answer right away, still angry with what had happened only moments earlier.

"I do not know."

"What do you mean you do not know? He went with you."

"Elladan, I left him in the clearing. He should be coming here shortly." Legolas did not see Elladan's face as he gathered his things in the calmest fashion. Elladan's fury was rising and he no longer cared who his friend was. He ran into Legolas, forcing the blond elf to the ground. Legolas fought against him and soon both elves lay on the ground, one with a split lip and another with a shallow bruise forming along his cheekbone. Elrohir only watched in shock.

"I am sorry, mellon nin. I do not know what came over me." Elladan sat up, brushing the dirt from his tunic. Legolas slowly climbed to his feet, dusted himself and went about his business like it was nothing.

"Elladan, are you all right? Legolas, what is wrong? You never act like this." The prince stopped what he was doing and turned to face the younger twin.

"I believe we have been betrayed." An ominous silence filled the air. No one spoke.

SSSSS

Estel walked quickly through the forest. He did not want to go back to camp for he did not wish to face Legolas. He had never seen the prince so angry. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall for the second time since he started traveling away from the others. There was one problem with his plans. He did not know where to go and he had not a clue as to where was at the present moment. He paused and leaned against the nearest tree. He sighed. He might just have to go back and speak to Legolas. He had to tell the elf that he had done nothing to betray them. Nothing at all.

He started to turn back. Rain began falling freely from the sky. He shook his head. 'This day can only get worse,' he thought as he began to run in order to get out of the rain as quick as possible.

Something moved off to his left and he barely caught sight of it before a blunt object slammed into the side of his head. He stumble but refused to fall. Darkness was creeping over his vision and hammers started pounding away inside of his head. Vaguely, he saw three forms heading his way. Someone grabbed him from behind and he hardly had any time to struggle when a cloth came to his face, covering his nose and mouth. The blackness settled in and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

SSSSS

The twins stared at Legolas in disbelief. Droplets of water splashed on their faces. A bad feeling sank to the bottom of Legolas' stomach. Maybe Estel was right. Maybe he had nothing do with those other humans. Elladan got to his feet and turned away from the prince. Their ears perked in the direction of ominous voices heading their way. They gathered their things quickly and made for the clearing Legolas had left Estel in.

Explosions occurred around them but were not close enough to do any damage. Estel was not in the clearing when they got there. Instead, there were about twenty men standing there, waiting for them.

* * *

Sorry about the long delay. My computer hasn't been working the best. I had to get a new internet box and a memory upgrade. It works wonderfully now. YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!

I hope that the chapter wasn't so boring. More angst, drama, and action to come, of course.

Oh, by the way, I don't own the Lord of the Rings.

****

LegolasLover2004: The betrayal is here but there will, of course, be more to come. I guess this last chapter was pretty intense. I hope you don't mind them being that way. Thanks for reviewing. :)

****

Gwyn: I'm glad that you thought it was an interesting idea. I haven't really seen too many like with this idea in, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I love that monologue/soliloquy from Hamlet. I'm not sure which one it is, a monologue or a soliloquy. Shakespeare was a wonderful play and worked well with words. Thanks for the review.

****

grumpy: Hey, how's it going? Long time, no see. Then again, I'm one to talk. It took me awhile to get this one up. I'm glad you like it. As for the dreams, I hope this chapter let you know.

****

Someone Reading: smiles broadly Yay!!!! I got it up. You have to wait no longer. :) I hope you like this chapter. All I can say to your review is to just continue reading. There are more plot twists and surprises along the way. That much, I can promise. Thanks for the review.

****

vampy2: It's awesome. You're lovin' the story. That is so great to hear. It makes me want to keep on writing it. I appreciate the review. :)

****

galadriel evenstar: Horrible??? The nightmares that Estel keeps having??? Or the pranks??? Or is it the possibility of betrayal??? I can't say much about that but there is so much more to come. I promise. I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for the review.

****

leggylover03: Yes that would be bad. Estel betraying Legolas. That wouldn't truly happen...will it? shrugs shoulders, not saying anything I guess I have to plead the fifth on that one. Self-incrimination is not good. I finally updated and there will be more on the way. I like writing this story. Thanks for the review and your constant support, leggylover03. I really, really appreciate it. Thanks.


	4. Meeting the Enemy Part I

Part One: Betrayal

'No one ever really pays for betrayal in silver. The price of any betrayal always comes due in flesh.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter IV: Meeting the Enemy Part I

The three elves only stared at the humans in the clearing. Estel was nowhere in sight. Elladan glanced at Legolas out of the corner of his eye. The Prince of Mirkwood was standing rather stiffly, though ordinary humans would never notice it. Legolas' cobalt eyes glared dangerously at the humans. Elrohir felt the tension growing but made no move. The humans had to make the first move so they could figure out what was desired.

Without warning, lightning flashed, snapping the branch of a nearby tree. Elrohir moved over to Legolas and Elladan backed away as the branch came crashing down. The humans attacked, six to Elrohir and seven to Legolas and Elladan.

The men were stronger than the elves had anticipated and, by ganging up on them, they easily conquered. Elrohir was the first to fall, blood flowing freely from a wound in his shoulder. Elladan would have fallen had Legolas not helped and slew the man that was coming up behind him. Ivory-handled knives moved in a blur, killing or wounding most of the men. A rough command shattered through the rain and fighting, grabbing the attention of the elves and the men.

"Enough!" Legolas recognized the man as the one who had stopped the other men from using up the explosives from earlier. He narrowed his eyes. The leader of the men turned to face him, a cruel grin spreading across his face. "Well now, it appears that we finally meet. Prince Legolas and the other two sons of Lord Elrond. How interesting." His voice was not as harsh as Legolas had heard earlier. The man's eyes went over to Elrohir, who was being restrained by two of the stronger men that had attacked him. Elladan glared icily at him, his dark eyes flashing in silent anger.

"What have you done with Estel?" Elladan glanced over at Legolas.

"Is that the young lad's name? He is fine, for now." The leader paused and glanced at his men. "Leave them alone. Remember that this is a game." He turned his attention back to the elves. "I must explain the rules. My men and I will give you a head start. You have a fortnight to find your friend. If you do not, then he will die. My men will be hunting you as well. Anything goes, my elves." He smiled wickedly. "My men are also allowed to capture you, if that is their wish, for they cannot kill you. You shall have an opportunity to escape but you must do so before reaching my camp. Good luck, mellyn nin."

He and the group of men walked off. He whistled once and the elves knew that they had to get moving. Gathering their fallen weapons, if any fell, they quickly turned and fled. They did not dare attack the men. One, it was not honorable to strike a man with his back to you. Two, they did not wish any harm to befall Estel for something foolish that they did. Once they were a good distance away, they swiftly climbed the trees and paused for a brief discussion. A shrill whistle sounded in the air.

"Elladan, what will we do? We cannot go back home and tell Ada." Elladan looked at his twin brother. Blood was still flowing but not as heavily. Elladan ripped off a strip of cloth from his tunic and made a crude bandage. He did not have time to make a proper one.

"We have to find Estel. He cannot be left out here alone, with those _edain_." Elladan spat the word venomously.

"Elladan, Elrohir, why don't we just keep an on where the men go? We are bound to find Estel close by." The twins looked at Legolas. He had a good suggestion but they would eventually be caught if they were all together.

"We cannot do that as a group, Legolas. Some of those men know more about fighting elves than others. We will have to split up."

"That is dangerous, Elladan, and you know it. It will make it easier for them." Elladan stared hard at Legolas. The prince was nearly taken aback by the expression. The eldest twin glanced at his brother and they both nodded.

"You go find Estel. We will cover you." Legolas' eyes widened in surprise.

"You two cannot be serious. The worst thing to do is split up. We all go to get Estel." Elrohir put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Elladan speaks the truth, mellon nin. Go and get Estel. You are far better than we are." A slight smiled tugged the corners of Elrohir's mouth. "Besides, if we get caught, you will rescue us too and have a chance to brag about it."

"I'm not like that." Legolas lowered his silver-blue eyes. "Are you positive that you want to do this?" Both twins nodded.

"Legolas, hurry before they come here." Legolas gripped his friends' shoulders before leaping into the next tree. The twins looked at each other before jumping into another tree in another direction. They could already hear the sounds of footsteps coming their way as the humans started hunting them.

SSSSS

Legolas leapt gracefully to the forest floor. He saw five humans in front of him. They had not seen him and, apparently, had not heard him either. Quickly, he crossed the space between him and the next largest tree and climbed up the trunk. He saw the humans turn around and shrug. He eyed them a while longer before moving on.

SSSSS

In Mirkwood

Thranduil sat quietly in his study. There was a soft knock, a knock that only belonged to one of his children. He put his quill down and rubbed his eyes before answering.

"Come in, Tárawen." The door openly gently and a fair-haired elf stepped inside. She smiled warmly at him before closing the door. He only stared affectionately and wearily at her. "What do you need, iell nin?"

"I was just letting you know that dinner will be served soon." She paused, slightly uncertain of what to say next. He only looked at her. "And, that I will be leaving shortly, Ada." He continued to watch her. She merely stared back at him, her courage more than that of her older brothers. He nodded and said nothing. She looked down, bowing her head before exiting.

"Tárawen, be careful." She stopped with her hand on the door. She blinked and nodded. "Please, take Telhîth with you." She did not show any emotion of her face.

"Of course, Ada." She left before frowning. Telhîth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why the frown, Tára?"

"Do not call me that." He removed his hand. Sometimes he felt the same way she did. Why their fathers had arranged for their possible wedding was beyond him. He followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to Rivendell. I must speak with Mithrandir for my father about something and deliver a message to Lord Elrond. Afterward, I was planning on seeing a friend of mine."

"And I am to come with you." He took her silence as a yes. She stopped suddenly and sat down on a bench. He looked at her but she did not raise her head.

"Telhîth, I fear for my brother. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to him."

SSSSS

In Rivendell

Gandalf sat on a bench in the garden, watching as the flowers slowly closed their petals with the sinking of the sun. He heard Elrond walking toward him. The elf lord sat down next to him, observing the same scene in nature.

"Why have you decided to stay here longer, Mithrandir?" Gandalf blew a smoke ring from his pipe before responding.

"I am awaiting an answer form King Thranduil. He should be sending a deliverer soon."

"Ah." Elrond glanced around. "It is so quiet without Estel or the twins here. They said they would be gone for a fortnight. I do not think I will miss their frivolous squabbling." Gandalf chuckled.

"I did not think you would."

Elrond looked up to the sky and smiled. He got to his feet. "It is a good thing that you are here. I, too, am awaiting a message from Thranduil. I heard that he has quite a handful." Gandalf glanced up.

"He does. His sons are of age to marry and his daughter as well. He is thinking about having her get married soon. He says Legolas pets are terrorizing his home. I have yet to see them."

"I have heard about them from the twins."

"I'll say, Thranduil is a very busy elf."

SSSSS

Back to the Twins

"Elladan, they are not far behind us." Elladan slowed his pace and turned to where his brother was pointing. He nodded and they began moving again. A volley of arrows shot through the branches from the ground, missing the elves by a long shot. The two of them split, having made a plan to do so earlier and confuse the humans. It was working quite well.

Elladan leapt into the next tree and paused, glancing around him. 'Hurry and reach Estel, Legolas. Please, hurry.'

* * *

Phew, finished with chapter four. Go me. Now my muse will hopefully leave me alone. I highly doubt that, though. (I heard that, Narya.) Just ignore him. We just finished arguing about who was better, Evanescence or Slaughter. I like 80s music, but Evanescence is much better.

Anyway, here are a few translations if you do not know what they mean already.

****

mellyn nin - my friends

****

iell nin - my daughter

The characters of Telhîth and Tárawen are not main characters. They are just going to deliver a message and then they are out of the story. Tárawen was a character in _A Light from the Shadows_. This is about two stories before that. The prequel is being rewritten.

You already know that I don't own the Lord of the Rings. starts humming tune from InuYasha

****

galadriel evenstar: I know he would never betray the elves. Still, I have to give credit to the plot twists that are still going to be on its way. :) Thanks. I'm glad you love the story. It makes me feel great about writing it.

****

Gwyn: Yes, that is the question. Who could it be? I can't quite burst the bubble yet. I have many more surprises up my sleeve. I love your ideas about how. They are very interesting. True, Estel could have said something, without realizing that he had betrayed his friends. And, thanks, not only for the review but also for the info. I wanted to make sure. Now I know it is a soliloquy.

****

Someone Reading: Nope, I didn't abandon you guys. My computer was just a little jumpy but it works wonderfully now. Don't tell it that I said that. It might just stop working for me. Darn, I'm typing this so it will know. Never mind. Thanks for the review. I know the last chapter was short, this one is too. I am not the best at writing long chapters. Your questions and your curiosities will be answered in due time, I promise. Just don't die yet. I have more chapters. :)

****

Babey Rachey: I updated as fast as I could. I hope the chapters are going to answer that question for you. Thanks.

****

grumpy: Hey, how's it going?? I'm glad you like the last chapter. Estel is about fifteen. I'm not sure how old he was when he became a ranger but I'm assuming around sixteen to eighteen. Thanks.

****

leggylover03: Just read the last chapter you posted for _Stand or Fall_. Excellent. Looking forward to the next one. You guys should read that story. It rocks. You foresee correctly but, sorry, you have to wait until the next chapter. I do promise you that Estel pain and angst are on its way. (She's working on that chapter as we speak.) Ignore the muse. He's angry. (Am not. Just finish the next chapter.) He's playing Slaughter. Go figure. Thanks for the review, Leggylover.


	5. Meeting the Enemy Part II

Part One: Betrayal

'No one ever really pays for betrayal in silver. The price of any betrayal always comes due in flesh.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter V: Meeting the Enemy Part II

Estel awoke to find himself being tossed around on the back of a horse. His hands were bound and sitting in front of him. His vision was slightly blurry but the nearer objects appeared in better view. The horse stopped suddenly and he tensed, expecting to be thrown off. Instead, he was held in place. He glanced up and saw a tent sitting in the forest. Questions whirled through his mind. He felt someone grab him from behind none too gently and was dragged toward the tent. He was sat down and hands fastened behind the pole. He did not say anything and neither did his captors. That suited him just fine.

He eyed what little glimpse of nature he could see and shivered. It was still raining though not as hard now. Night was coming in, he assumed as he saw the pale, silver strip of moonlight. The scene he was observing, however, was tranquil and quite lovely, almost like watching the flowers bloom in the antebellum of war. He almost smiled.

The tent flap flew open and he saw a younger man enter. The man was probably no older than nineteen, judging by the sparkle in his green eyes. He smiled shyly and set down a plate of food. Estel stared uncertainly at it and heard his stomach growl. He was hungry. The young man carefully undid the ropes before speaking.

"Do not try anything, young man. The men outside this tent will not hesitate to kill you. Just eat and stay inside. Promise?" Estel nodded. From the tranquility of the scene in nature to the serenity in the man's voice, Estel did not feel frightened. He eyed the food warily as if expecting it to jump up and bite him but nothing happened. He sniffed it and, thinking it was safe, began to eat. The young man returned roughly twenty minutes later to gather the dishes and fasten his hands behind the pole and his back and simply left again. Estel's head dropped to his chest and he was soon asleep.

SSSSS

Estel did not even realize he fell asleep when something smacked him across the face. He went to touch his stinging cheek, only to remember that his hands were tied behind him. He looked up to see a very angry face staring hard at him. He was grabbed roughly by the front of his tunic. He unwilling gasp in surprise.

"So, you're finally awake now. You're wanted, boy." He felt the bonds come undone but did not have a chance to make a run for it when the man grabbed him by the back of the neck. He was pulled to another man, about six and a half feet tall.

"Let him go, Hallin." Estel was let go. He only stared at the taller man. The man smiled and squatted so that they were at eye-level with each other. "So, you are Estel. Interesting. I met your friends but I'm afraid that they won't be coming for you." Estel could not hold his tongue.

"They will come. I know they will. You are no match for the..." The rest of his words were cut off with a slap across his face. He put a hand to his cheek, which was warm from the impact.

"You need to learn some manners, Estel. You are supposed to hold your tongue in front of adults. You are supposed to respect them and obey them." Estel narrowed his eyes and dodged the hand that was meant to hit him again. His momentum worked against him and he fell to the ground. He kicked upward and slammed his feet into the other's stomach. It didn't seem to phase the man. Instead, a wild spark seemed to glisten in the man's eyes. Estel's heart was instantly seized with fear.

"Why do you insist on being a nuisance? You will only bring yourself more pain, that I can assure you." Estel could only watch helplessly as the man grabbed him roughly by the collar of his tunic. The boy tensed, preparing for the blow but none came. "What are expecting, Estel, hmm? Many terrible things can come your way. I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Estel did not feel any pain until after the knife had sliced through his shoulder. He gasped sharply. The leader took a cloth out of his bag and soaked it thoroughly with blood before going to a nearby tree and nailing it to the tree by an arrow. He smiled eerily at Estel as the boy shut his eyes in pain.

"Are you going to behavior yourself, Estel?" The boy nodded and his shoulder was bandaged. The leader looked around at his small gathering of men. "We ride out now. Prepare to leave. You have less than twenty minutes." The men scrambled about, readying the horses and taking down the tent and supplies. Within fifteen minutes they were ready to leave.

Estel was thrown over the top of a horse, his hands bound once again. Hanging over the horse's side did not help his injured shoulder any as they moved. Every bump in the road pained his arm even more.

SSSSS

Estel was not aware that they had stopped, the pain having put him into unconsciousness during the journey. He opened his eyes and noticed that the forest floor was painted in a golden hue as the sun hung in the midmorning sky. He felt someone probe his shoulder and shied away from the touch. Another person held him still as his shoulder was inspected.

"Calorn could've taken it easier on the lad." There was a muffled agreement. Someone lifted Estel's head up and looked at him. "You all right, lad?" Estel blinked.

"Yes." His throat was dry and his voice sounded hoarse, even to his ears. The other man gently lifted him off of the horse and he was leaned against a nearby tree. The one that had talked to him brought a canteen to his lips and he took a few swallows of water before it was taken away again.

"How is he, Tal?" The leader appeared in Estel's view and the boy stared coolly back at him. The other did not seem to notice.

"He is fine for now, Calorn. The wound is not infected, yet." Estel did not like sound of 'yet.' He glanced at the ground and sighed inwardly. 'How many things could go wrong,' he thought. 'First, I am blamed for something I did not do and now I am stuck with this eccentric man. Valar, help me.'

SSSSS

Legolas paused just outside the camp that they had been in and frowned. He was not that far behind him but he had made it too late. He looked around, spotting several humans whom had remained behind. They were waiting for him to make a move. He scuttled back into the cover of the leaves and branches and went through the plan he had made the night before. He had to reach Estel before anything serious happened. He looked back at the camp and noticed a piece of fabric nailed into a tree. He moved slightly to get a better look and make sure that he was not seeing things.

Blood was stained into the cloth. His eyes narrowed sharply and he turned his attention to the sentries standing, waiting for him.

Quietly, he jumped down from his hiding place and whistled. The men spun around, surprised that their opponent was behind them. They looked at him, shock etching their faces. He smirked and prepared for the onslaught. They attacked him at once but underestimated his strength. None of them fell dead but most were seriously wounded. He pinned the last one firmly on the ground and stared coldly at him, eyes flashing with hatred.

"Where is he?" The man was too terrified to speak. His lips trembled and Legolas pushed his further. "Where is the boy?"

"They took him. I don't know where they went."

"You're lying. Where is he?"

"They went in that direction." The man pointed a wavering finger toward the path behind the tree with the blood-soaked cloth.

"How long ago?" Before the man had a chance to answer, Legolas whipped around, stunning his attacker. He momentarily forgot about the other man. The man on the ground kicked up, catching the elf in the backs of the knees. Legolas stumbled ever so slightly. He blocked the assailant in front of him but the one behind him struck out again before he had a chance to recover his ground.

The man's weapon was a heavy tree branch that had fallen during the storm. He slammed it into the elf's back, causing Legolas to drop one of his knives as a pointed end dug into his upper back. He felt blood slowly rolling down his back from the deep cut but ignored it for the moment. He was overpowered as more of the men stood up and pressed him. Soon, he was lying on the ground, his knives taken away from him. He kicked out and still fought but, eventually, his hands were pinned and he could not longer strike out.

"It seems we caught ourselves a captive, gentlemen. You know what Calorn said. Bring any elves to him." There were agreements and cheers. Then, gasps of surprise as a few men fell from arrows.

"Let him go." Legolas recognized Elladan's voice and silently thanked the elder twin. The men were looking around for them. Soon, there was only one man left standing. He bolted at the chance of survival and an arrow caught him in the leg, sending crashing to the ground. He did not get back up. Legolas climbed to his feet and retrieved his knives. Elladan and Elrohir leaped down from the trees.

"You are lucky, Legolas. You would have been taken prisoner if we had not have shown up." Legolas let Elrohir gloat. The twins rarely had a chance to give him a hand. He was sure to hear about this as soon as they found Estel.

"Yes, I was. I assume that we are going to stay together this time." Elladan nodded and grabbed the elf's bow.

"We need to leave. We had a few men trailing us before we caught up to you." Elladan glanced around and noticed the piece of fabric. "What have they done to Estel?"

"I know not. I am not even sure if I was given the right direction from him." He pointed to a man lying a few feet away.

"It is the only lead we have, wrong or not. I think we should at least give it a try." Elrohir turned around and began walking toward the path Legolas had looked at. "Who knows, Estel may be closer than we thought."

* * *

Chapter five has been delivered. Yay. My muse is quiet, which is scary. Normally he's telling me to get to work. It must be because I managed to finish two chapters quickly.

Anyway, I must thank my wonderful reviewers and the lawyers that have not come. They believe. I may run and hide, but I will never tell a lie. Just one of my favorite quotes from Duo Maxwell off of Gundam Wing.

****

Gwyn: Of course. A story has to have some Estel torture and some Legolas torture. There was just a tiny bit in this chapter but more is to come, both mentally and physically. :) Gotta love the angst and the torture and the action of a story.

****

galadriel evenstar: Yep, Legolas is coming to the rescue. Estel cannot give up hope.

****

Lomiothiel: Hey, long time no see. How are things?? Legolas should find him soon, huh?? I can I can always add that to torture and ways to bring a man - er - elf down. He he. Your questions shall be answered in due time, I promise. Thanks for coming back and reviewing, Lomiothiel. I appreciate it. :)

****

leggylover03: Yes, trust me, which is a good thing. My muse just likes to torture me and drive me insane. not literally of course Anytime. I like your stories. I sure hope Legolas gets there in time. The Valar only know what could possibly go wrong. Delays, storms, battles, an earthquake. A lot of things. :)

****

seeing-spots: I am so glad to hear that. You have made my day. smiles broadly and cheers The Gunslinger is one of my all time favorite Stephen King books. I thought the quote would work perfectly into this first part of the story. I am happy that you like it. :)


	6. Revelations

Part One: Betrayal

'No one ever really pays for betrayal in silver. The price of any betrayal always comes due in flesh.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter VI: Revelations

Three Days Later

In Rivendell

Gandalf stood on the balcony, overlooking the garden and keeping an eye on the gate. He saw one horse enter and then another and took his leave from the balcony. Elrond met him on the stairs and together they walked to the gates. Two elves stood by their horse, both fair-haired and looking exhausted, having ridden hard to reach Rivendell in a matter of days rather than a week.

"Telhîth, Tárawen, do you have the messages?" Gandalf stared questionably at the king's daughter. She nodded, her face vacant of all emotion.

"Yes, Mithrandir, I do." She rummaged through her discard cloak and pulled out two carefully written letters, stamped with her father's insignia in wax. "Here." She handed them to him before leaving to take the horses to the stables. Telhîth remained behind.

"Mithrandir, it appears that we have a problem." Gandalf glanced up from his parchment and looked over at Elrond. The elf lord was pointing to a few lines. They were hastily written but still in perfect script. It read:

__

'I have yet to see him as of late, but I do know that he is out there. Being exiled does not necessarily mean that you are not going to cause problems. I have been having tribulations of my own. We have had a few attacks already. Let me know as to what is happening with you and Lady Galadriel.'

A guard ran up to them before Gandalf could say anything. He held a notice in one hand. He gave it to Elrond, who took it with a look of apprehension. He opened it and read it in silence. His eyes darkened.

__

So, you have managed to evade most of my traps but yet, you lead the little ones right into a bit of a snare. Too bad, Lord Elrond. Just think, you will have the deaths of four to worry about, three being your own. I'm sure the prince would make a fine gift for Thranduil, would he not? Betrayal is such a strong word but, still, I like it. Treachery, deceit, lust for revenge. It will all come in due time. You might want to keep an eye on the messengers. Who knows, I might have them in my sights next.

Elrond glanced around and saw Tárawen walking back to the gates. Telhîth saw the look in Elrond's eyes and hurried over to her. His own blue orbs widened in surprise when something shot straight out of nowhere. The female elf was thrown back, the arrow slamming into her lower chest. The guards spun around but saw nothing. Telhîth ran to his future wife and knelt beside her. She was still alive but badly wounded, the arrow having pierced her lung. Elrond moved to her and felt for a pulse. He gave quick orders and she was rushed inside. Elrond hurried after them.

"He has already begun his cycle of revenge." Gandalf muttered glanced toward the forest that stood quite some yards in front of the gates. He, too, could see nothing.

SSSSS

In Mirkwood

King Thranduil sat behind his desk, going through all of the records that had been written about the trial nearly four hundred years ago. To him, it was only a short time, since elves did not feel the passage of time as well as humans did. He found what he was looking for but most of the proceedings had been scratched out or erased. He sighed heavily and leaned back. He had gone through nearly four days without an ounce of sleep.

Deep in his heart, though, he felt a twinge of pain and regret.

He knew that his children were going to be in trouble. The papers fell from his hands as an epiphany enthralled him. Legolas and Tárawen had left Mirkwood. He hurried out of his study and went to look for his other two sons, making sure that they were still there. A chilling voice sounded in his head.

__

"Your family and your friends will pay dearly for what you have done. You will regret every accusation you have made against. I swear that you will."

SSSSS

With Estel

Estel opened his eyes. He breathed in slowly, his bruised ribs reminding him of just how hard Calorn hit him. He did not dare raise his eyes. He knew he was being watched. He sighed inwardly and winced at the painful reminder that, perhaps, no one is going to help him. The tent flap opened but he did not move, knowing whom it was. Fingers grasped his chin and lifted his head.

"Ah, you are awake. That's a good sign. I can't have you die on me yet." Estel expressed no emotion. This made Calorn angry but the man did nothing. "No worry. You get to meet someone special. We should be there in a few more days." Estel only looked at him. Calorn nodded and left.

Estel blinked. Hundreds of questions raced through his mind. Who was this 'someone special?' Where were they even heading? Had anything bad happened to Legolas and his brothers? Was anyone coming for him?

He heard the sounds of the men taking down camp and was soon hauled out of the tent he had slept in. He really did not sleep much that night at all. He had only pretended. He was frightened but refused to let it show on his features. He was not about to let this man get the best of him.

"Let's go, scum. You're not even worth dragging. Why did he even have to capture your scrawny hide and then have us haul it?" Estel had not seen this man before. 'He must have been one of the men who had remained behind. I wonder why he is so angry.'

"What's the matter?"

"We almost had one of them damned elves. Those other two rats showed up to save him."

"Did ya wound any of 'em?" Estel heard another man enter the usually uninteresting conversation. At least he knew now that his friend and brothers were all right. That was all he wanted to find out.

"I think one of the men slammed a branch into his back. I don't know if it did any damage or not."

"Yeah, well it's always possible." The other two left and Estel was dragged over to Calorn's horse. Estel tried to look brave, though he knew that he was extremely terrified on the inside. Calorn was probably the epitome of cruelty. Another rider came up beside Calorn, looking quite upset and constantly glaring at the clouds above them.

"Storm's a-brewin', Calorn. We'll have to ride fast." Calorn nodded and signaled. They were gone in a matter of seconds.

SSSSS

Legolas looked around. He felt Elladan's hand on his shoulder. His back was still sore from the collision with the tree branch and it just happened to be a thick, pointy one at that. Reluctantly, he sat down. Elladan helped him ease out of the tunic so that that the older twin could look at his back. When everything was done, the tunic was pulled back done.

"We have to be more careful." Legolas turned to face Elrohir. The younger twin had not said much over the course of the day. Neither the prince nor his brother could get him to speak at all.

"We will be. We should get going." Legolas nodded. Elrohir looked at his brother.

"I don't know why but I get the feeling that something terrible has happened, Dan." The words were spoken so softly that even Legolas and Elladan had a hard time hearing what was being said.

"What do you mean, Elrohir?"

"I don't know, Legolas. I truly do not know."

Wow, a record. Two chapters in one week. I must be on a roll. My muse is not here but my other half is. His name, I do believer, is Silver Fox. I have no idea why he wants to hang out with a girl like me. It must be my music. Yeah, probably. My rock music and my Japanese music.

Anyway, no mary-suishness happening. There will probably two more chapters with the original elves.

And we are bound to have more angst and torture and plot twists! Yes, I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this, which is quite a bit. I also thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys just keep me writing. Thanks for all of your support.

**__**

galadriel evenstar: Legolas is on his way, I hope. Not much Estel hurt, just some implied stuff. I didn't hurt him in this chapter. He's safe...for now.

**__**

Gwyn: Legolas torture is going to come soon. I promise. Most likely in the next chapter. Muse: She will have more, I guarantee that. When did he come back?? NO!!!

**__**

candidus-lupus-full-moon: I look forward to the bunny. Bunnies are so cute. My brother has a mini lop-eared. He is so adorable. I'm glad you like it. It's great hearing from you. :)

**__**

leggylover03: I guess thinking is a good thing. I think this chapter gave you some lee way as to who might be behind it. It does not involve any other characters from my other stories. Someone new, probably. I haven't quite decided who yet. Just the general idea. And he's back. It's terrible. I can't get rid of him but he had no say so in this chapter. Yay. It must just be my music. He and Silver Fox are not on good terms. My story is the best escape. :)

**__**

seeing-spots: I plan on writing more of this. I have a good number of chapters left. The ending is coming, just not yet. Hehe. :)

**__**

grumpy: Hey there, Grumpy. That question will be answered somewhere between the next chapter and the subsequent chapters. It might have some underlying meaning in this chapter, if you can find it. I'm happy to hear that this story is good.

**__**

Lomiothiel: They have to show up...eventually. I'm trying my best not to bring them down just yet. Soon, just about everything gets under your skin. Yes, it was a good thing that the twins showed up. Poor Legolas could have had something worse happen to him.


	7. Discoveries and Snares

Part One: Betrayal

'No one ever really pays for betrayal in silver. The price of any betrayal always comes due in flesh.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter VII: Discoveries and Snares

The day passed by quickly and the evening came and went. The three elves rested along the bank of a clear-water stream. They had not seen any humans for some time but found their trails leading in numerous directions, many of which either overlapped or the followed the same path further up. They were worried about Estel and wanted nothing more than to find him.

Legolas turned to watch the rising of the sun. They had ten days left and there still was no sign of the young human. He heard Elladan sigh as the older twin tossed his bow on the ground. Elrohir placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We have to split up." The twins looked incredulously at him.

"That's dangerous, Legolas."

"I know it is, Elrohir, but it is the quickest way to find Estel. One of is bound to find him."

"True, but we need to stay together. Remember what happened last time? Something regrettable could happen." Legolas nodded.

"Then the two of you stay together." Elrohir looked as if were about to object but Elladan stopped him.

"Legolas can take care of himself. Be careful, mellon nin. We do not need to lose you and Estel." Legolas glanced thankfully back at Elladan before heading in the opposite direction the twins appeared to be willing to take.

SSSSS

Estel growled softly under his breath as he was ripped off of Calorn's horse and dragged to who knew where. He was thrown to the ground, his head making solid impact with the earth. His vision blurred for a second before clearing and he instantly agreed with his brothers, Legolas and his father. He had an extremely hard head. A few moments later, Calorn appeared next to him, a wicked and cruel smile adorning his face.

"We are getting nearer to our rendezvous point." He paused, his eyes gleaming viciously in the rays of the early morning. "Unfortunately, you can't see the direction that we're going to be taking. It's kind of a secret route, if you know what I mean." Estel's eyes widened slightly in fear, feeding the man's insanity.

Calorn through an unexpected left at the boy's head, slamming it into his temple. Estel bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out, his mouth filling with blood from the cut he gave his lower lip. Calorn laughed, kicking the boy back. He waited to hear Estel cry out but, when the boy refused to, he glared dangerously and aimed another kick at the boy's already sore ribs. A hand grasping his shoulder stopped him and he spit on the helpless boy before turning around.

"What do you want?" His words were coated with venom.

"He is not to be harmed significantly, you know. We were told to bring him alive and, for the most part, unscathed. That boy will be dead by the time we manage to get him there." Calorn scowled darkly and gave Estel one last kick in the ribs before walking away. Hallin glanced down at the boy and frowned. Estel barely heard the man's whisper. "Sorry about earlier, lad, but I have to protect me brother, if you understand me." Estel did not say a word but knew what the man was referring to. 'No wonder he and Tal look alike. They are brothers,' he thought. He closed his eyes and prayed. He just wanted to go back home.

SSSSS

Legolas glanced down at the forest floor. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach but could not explain it. He knew that Estel was alive. The feeling did not seem to revolve around Estel, though. It puzzled him. His siblings and father were at home. Nothing could have happened to them. At least, that was what he hoped. He spotted a lone human standing guard and carefully made his way into the next tree to get a closer look.

The man was mumbling to himself about having to be left behind. Legolas did not move from the tree as the man spun around. Upon seeing nothing, he cursed loudly before continuing to grumble about things that were not fair for him.

Legolas silently leapt out of the tree and stalked over to the human. The man did not know what hit him until he felt an agonizing pain sweep through his body from his neck and than collapsed into darkness. The elf sighed inwardly and dragged the human under the shelter of a large tree. He glanced around him a for anyone else and hurried along.

The sickening feeling in his stomach increased and he gracefully jumped into the cover of the trees again. He paused in the branches, scanning all of the surrounding areas before noticing a trail up ahead. It appeared to be fresh. Without waiting a moment longer, he moved to the trail.

Just as he thought, the trail was only a few hours old. He followed it from the trees, waiting patiently for any other hunters to be waiting for him up ahead.

SSSSS

In Mirkwood

Vanril looked up as his father entered the library. He did not fail to notice the look of distress written on Thranduil's face. He stood up, only to be motioned to sit back down. Thranduil sat across from him, his blue eyes shining darkly. Vanril had not seen his father's eyes like that in a while. Something was definitely worrying him if his eyes were like that.

"Adar, what is it?"

"I am worried about you brother and sister. I came to let you know that I am heading to Rivendell to find out what is going on." Thranduil put up his hand to stop his eldest from arguing. "I must go alone, ion nin. I do not trust _him_." Vanril's eyes widened slightly as he his father accentuate the last word.

"Adar, you do not mean he is back. It is impossible. He most likely died." Thranduil placed his head in his hands.

"Vanril, he is back. That is why I am going to Rivendell. He will not attack here but he will attack your brother and sister and Lord Elrond's children. I am not willing to take that risk."

"Telhîth went with Tárawen. She will be fine, Adar." Thranduil shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about that. I am almost certain that he got his revenge on them. I do not want to lose my children yet. I cannot lose you yet." Vanril grabbed his father's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ada, they will be fine. They are excellent warriors." Thranduil nodded and stood up.

"I am still going. Be careful and keep you eyes open. I know that he will try something." Vanril nodded and watched as his father left. Camir stepped out of his hiding spot and glanced worriedly at his older brother.

"I hope Legolas and Tárawen are all right."

"So do I, Camir. So do I."

SSSSS

In Rivendell

Gandalf closed his eyes as he sat on the balcony of the guestroom his friend's daughter was currently residing in. Elrond had said that she was lucky, very lucky. She was no longer unconscious. She was sleeping now and peacefully at that. He tried to remember what had occurred during the trial that was four centuries ago. He remembered the venomous words the accused elf had elicited after the sentence had been given.

He wished he could forget that day but it seemed that it would remain etched in his memory. And, with the things that were occurring around him, it was the elf's doing.

"How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing, Your Majesty? I would not dream of brining harm to Mirkwood."

Gandalf watched, his face holding no emotion as the trial continued. He saw Legolas and the twins sitting silently, solemnly, next to Thranduil's other children. He saw the crown prince missing from the room.

"You are aware of the accusations, then?"

"I did _nothing of the kind. I would never betray anyone or this country. You know that, Your Majesty."_

Thranduil's response was unfathomable in his ears. He heard his name being called. Someone was trying to reach him.

"Mithrandir, are you all right?" The wizard turned around and saw Elrond standing in the doorway. Gandalf paused to pick up his pipe and moved back into the room

"I'm fine, Elrond. Just remembering."

"That trial was painful." Gandalf looked at Elrond but the elf was checking on Tárawen. "I would hate to see Thranduil's expression when he finds out this happened. I know that is going to want blood." Gandalf snorted. Thranduil's actions were sometimes easy to expect but then he did the unexpected as well.

"We have to find him. If he continues, they will be nothing left and we would have nothing to save ourselves from the threat growing in the East." Elrond only nodded quietly. He gently touched Tárawen's forehead. The child jerked away, startled, from his touch. The elf lord frowned.

"Glorfindel is willing to leave to search for the twins, Legolas, and Estel. I believe Telhîth is going with him."

"They will have to be careful. Sanguinaire is not to be fooled around with."

"I know. I have warned them."

SSSSS

With Legolas

Legolas paused, a scream of warning echoing in his mind. He heard the string's twang before the bolt managed to lodge itself in the trunk next to his head. He did not move, his body taut and ready to strike at the unseen figure. No one showed himself or herself. Another bolt slammed into the trunk and he leapt out of the tree.

"Good to know that someone has quick reflexes. I wouldn't do anything, elf." Legolas scanned the area cautiously. He still so no one. There was a brief shadow from his left and he spun to meet the charge. He hesitated, surprised to see an elf attacking him.

The hesitation was all the elf needed.

Legolas was thrown to the ground and immediately pinned before he came to himself and started to thrash against the other elf's tight grip. It did not work. He narrowed his eyes when the elf lifted him, keeping a strong grip on his wrists. His head was slammed into the ground and his vision swam briefly. Something sharp was placed against his neck and he reluctantly ceased all movement. There was a soft chuckle and a thin, tight rope was being tied around his wrists.

"You shall see your friend soon, _Prince_. I promise you that you can. I'm sure my father would love to see you again. I did not expect to see you after taking care of your sister." Legolas snarled, pain building in his heart.

"You pick on someone from a distance and not face-to-face. You are more of a coward than your father was. At least he murdered with the elf knowing of his presence." The thin-bladed dagger dug slightly into the flesh close to his jugular.

"Your sister knew I was coming. Your _father _and _Elrond_ did as well."

"You have no honor." The other elf forced Legolas to move.

"My father wishes to see you alive. I am sure that you are well aware of the rules of the game. They have a little over nine days. I am sure you are wishing them good luck." Legolas begrudgingly allowed himself to be led to wherever Estel was being held captive. He prayed that the young human was alive and that the twins were find Estel soon. It was only a matter of time before Sanguinaire did something drastic. The elf was unstable as it was and it would not be good if he acted upon his desires before the time was up.

"We have missed you, Legolas. We have missed all of you damn liars. 'Tis a pity that the twins and your brothers are not here as well. Or, perhaps, your father. What a wonderful reunion."

* * *

Sorry about the long delay. My computer had to be fixed, so I didn't have it for a week and I had family visit. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. It's a little longer than most. Yay! I am so happy.

I greatly appreciate the reviewers. You keep me writing with the comments that you are enjoying it. I write to please. Challenges are always welcomed. :)

A few brief notes on the new characters.

For those of you who have read 'A Light from the Shadows', you should recognize the names of the siblings I have created for Legolas since his character was not greatly revealed in the books that I have.

Sanguinaire: Sanguinaire is French for 'blood thirsty'. His character and the reasons why he is in the story will be coming in later chapters. Like most of the elves in Mirkwood, he has blond hair and blue eyes. He is a few inches taller than Legolas and is rather on the sarcastic and acting side. He tends to play on others emotions to get what he wants. He is a very good actor, as in lying and cheating his way into things. I hope you approve of his character. :)

Thanks again for the reviews. I am so happy with them.

****

Gwyn: More Legolas torture coming up. This was only the beginning. I promise.

****

galadriel evenstar: I will take breaks from torturing characters and being in the story. I don't want to point too much violence in a story. It tends to destroy it. :)

****

leggylover03: I think this chapter answered your question. More revelations will come.

****

candidus-lupus-full Moon: Glad you want me to keep going. I will do just that.

****

grumpy: Thanks makes me happy. I glad that things are becoming clear. I don't want anyone to be confused and to have things ambiguously written. I hope you keep looking forward to more. :)

****

Lomiothiel: Your question has been answered in this chapter. You will finally know who is behind it. The reason(s) why will be coming up shortly. :) The question about Thranduil will be answered in the following chapter.

****

Someone Reading: I hope you had fun while out of town. Yes, I am painstakingly saving the torture in degrees. Like I told galadriel evenstar, I don't want to put too much violence in the story. I don't want to ruin it. I am so happy that you liked the chapter and thought it was incredible. Thank you for the wonderful review. smiles broadly Thank you, thank you, thank you. :)


	8. Remnants of the Past

Part One: Betrayal

'No one ever really pays for betrayal in silver. The price of any betrayal always comes due in flesh.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter VIII: Remnants of the Past

Rivendell

Glorfindel watched in silence as Elrond poured over the old records on Sanguinaire. The elf lord had found nothing. Elrond raised his eyes to look at the golden-haired elf standing just inside the doorway, the brown orbs tired and worried.

"You should rest, Elrond. You are weary." Elrond shook his head. Glorfindel noticed the exhaustion but he wanted to find his sons before anything bad happened to them.

"I have to find my sons, Glorfindel. You have seen what he has done to Thranduil's daughter. I can only hope that they are all right for the moment." He paused, his voice becoming extremely soft and terribly hard to hear. "I know they are alive. I do not know for how long."

Glorfindel nodded but did not leave. He remained where he stood, tucking a loose lock of blond hair behind his ear so it was out of his face. He heard Telhîth walking quietly down the hall toward Tárawen's room. He felt sorry for the younger elf. It was hard to see this type of thing.

"You still should get some rest. You cannot find your sons barely awake and unable to protect them from any harm. You will do nothing more than collapse from sheer exhaustion." Elrond gave him a stern look. "I am only saying what I think is best. I will be leaving shortly as it is. He is saying good bye."

Elrond glanced out of the door and nodded. The two elves had made the preparations for their departure. Glorfindel bowed his head and left, leaving an awkward silence behind him. The elf lord folded his arms on top of his desk and placed his head upon them. He had to do something before the enemy would completely destroy the life he and his sons had built.

Gandalf stood at the balcony of Tárawen's room, eyeing the stars overhead. He heard Telhîth leave and turned around to see if anything had changed within the past few hours. Nothing. Thranduil's only daughter lay as still as ever, eyes closed and face slightly pale. The wizard took out his pipe and some pipe-weed. He would have to break it to Thranduil everything that had occurred so far.

Bits and pieces of the trial came back to him. He remembered the first day. He remembered the argument and the accusations made to both Elrond's and Thranduil's children. He remembered that Celeborn had managed to stop Sanguinaire from going any further. He remembered the words that no doubt engraved themselves in the mind of the king.

"Your family and your friends will pay dearly for what you have done. You will regret every accusation you have made against. I swear that you will."

Most importantly, Gandalf remembered the look of outrage on the accused elf's face.

Glorfindel climbed onto his horse, waiting for Telhîth to come out of the stables. The Mirkwood elf's tan horse came first and the rider gracefully leapt onto his back. He signaled to the elf lord and they immediately set off.

Elrond watched them depart, praying silently that his sons and Legolas would be all right.

Gandalf observed everything from the balcony he was standing on.

SSSSS

Glorfindel and Telhîth did not go far before silver droplets of rain poured from the clouds above them. Glorfindel looked up at the sky and frowned. Pulling on the hood of his cloak, each elf quickly prepared for the upcoming storm as best as they could.

"Their tracks will be washed away by the time we manage to catch up to them." Glorfindel looked at his younger companion and nodded.

"We will make do with what we have. I trust that the twins or Estel have left something for us to find." He smiled. "How else do you think I managed to find them when they were younger?"

Telhîth knew that well. He had known King Thranduil's children for many, many years. He and Tárawen were the same age and watched over Legolas all of the elf's life so far. Telhîth promised the king that he would not allow any harm to befall any of his two younger children.

"Legolas would do the same thing, Lord Glorfindel. I know him well."

Glorfindel nodded again, remaining silent. He was well aware of the elf's vow. Legolas had made a similar vow to Estel and Tárawen to the twins. He knew Thranduil's children's honor. It was something that could never be replaced or destroyed. It would last as long as they lived.

SSSSS

"It is their choice, Elrond. You cannot tell them to not do so."

Elrond looked incredulously at Glorfindel. The flaxen-haired elf only gazed back at him before turned back to where Legolas watching his sister help Celebrîan with Elladan and Elrohir. The elf lord did not think that the decision was foolish.

Elrond followed Glorfindel's gaze and watched as Legolas played with Elladan's hair, teasing the younger boy and making him laugh. The elf lord felt himself smile. Maybe the decision was all right, granted that the two elf children of Thranduil were a little over a hundred years old.

"Perhaps you are right, mellon nin. That seems to be their wish."

SSSSS

Somewhere Outside of Rivendell

A fair-haired elf stood by the entrance to the outdoors, watching as large droplets of water crashed into the ground. A faint smile creased his face as he thought about how much enjoyment he was going to have. In the distance, he could hear someone approaching. He knew that the foolish men he had hired were on their way and with those brats belonging to Elrond. His son had left earlier to take care of something else for him.

He remembered everything. From the accusations to the sentence.

'A pity it truly is. They should have been smart and killed me.'

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but it provided the necessary information. The next chapter should be up by Saturday, I hope.

As always, I say give my undying gratitude to your wonderful reviewers. You've managed to keep me going. I'm glad that everyone seems to enjoy the story so far.

****

Someone Reading: I absolutely love the review. I agree with you all the way. Calorn is being evil but, who knows, he may get what's coming to him. Yes, you don't want to chew on your nails. I finally got over my habit not too long ago. I'm glad to know that you are forward to the next chapter. I hope this wasn't disappointing.

****

seeing-spots: Yes, things will constantly get more complicated. It's bound to have more angst and action in the next few chapters.

****

galadriel evenstar: Legolas torture is on the way. I promise. It will be good Legolas torture.

****

leggylover03: Many heaps of elf lord angst coming up. rings the bell The order has been placed. There will always be elf lord angst in my stories, and elf king angst too. It is so much fun. You agree?

****

Lomiothiel: I feel sorry for the elf, or wizard, who has to break it to him. He is not going to be one very happy elf.

****

grumpy: How's it going? Since they have Estel and Legolas, there is bound to be much going on. I'm glad you're looking forward to more. :)


	9. A Trial of Regret

Part Two: Nightmares

'How easily you bluff this young boy. Again and again his wonderful intuition -- his touch -- has led him to this point, and again and again you have led him past it. And how difficult could it be -- after all, he has no friends but you.'

--The Gunslinger, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter I: A Trial of Regret

Four Hundred Years Earlier

King Thranduil of Mirkwood looked at the numerous faces among the gathered elves. His own children sat near the back, the two oldest observing the other elves. Thranduil's blue eyes moved to his side where Lord Elrond of Rivendell was seated. Elrond returned his gaze and nodded. Exile was always difficult to give out if the accused was found guilty. Elves were not supposed to commit such crimes and, under normal circumstances, did not. The doors opened and the accused was escorted inside, hands bound in front of him.

"Of what crimes have I_ been accused of, Your Majesty?" The voices sounded sickeningly innocent. Thranduil scoffed but did not look away._

"Sanguinaire, you have been accused of murder and_ treason. What do you say in your defense?" The elf looked completely outraged at such an accusation. Rage was building in the tense body._

"How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing, Your Majesty? I would not dream of bringing harm to Mirkwood."

Gandalf watched, his face holding no emotion as the trial continued. He saw Legolas and the twin sitting silently, solemnly, next to Thranduil's other children. He saw the crown prince missing from the room.

"You are aware of the accusations, then?"

"I did _nothing of the kind. I would never betray anyone or this country. You know that, Your Majesty."_

Thranduil's response was unfathomable in his ears. He heard his name being called. Someone was trying to reach him.

"There are witnesses who saw you murder several people."

"Your Majesty, ask them." He pointed to the children of Elrond. "They saw me when the last murder occurred. I was nowhere near the victim."

"On the contrary, you were. Those elflings were with the murdered elf. You killed her, in front of them. Why would they have any reason to lie to me?"

They know they can get away with it." Sanguinaire hissed, startling everyone. The calm, poised façade was long gone. "Your children, You Majesty, are not as innocent _as you think."_

"That is **enough**, Sanguinaire." Celeborn's knuckles were turning white from gripping the railing so tightly. He did not like the fact that his nephews were being brought into something they were not a part of.

"Defending the little ones, how precious. That look on you face will forever be engraved in my mind." The accused elf laughed coldly.

"Get. Him. Out. Of. Here."

The guards promptly did as the king instructed and dragged the elf out. Thranduil left soon afterward, followed by Elrond and Celeborn.

"Father, are you all right?" Thranduil looked at his youngest. "Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas. I am fine. Stay with your brothers." He looked at the two elf lords. "The gravity of this situation is more than I thought."

"Thranduil, your people do not lie. He is clearly trying to discredit your own family."

"He is doing a good job of making me doubt my family, Elrond."

The three older elves headed into Thranduil's office and shut the door to discuss the matters at hand.

SSSSS

Later That Night

The guard next to Sanguinaire's cell looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. He started at seeing Tárawen standing in the hall.

"You should not be down here." She nodded.

"This is for him." The guard glanced at the plate of food. "Prisoner or not, he deserves to eat. We are not cruel."

The guard took the plate and carefully put it into the cell. There was no sound indicating that the prisoner took it. Tárawen left.

'That child has a heart of gold like her brother. It will be a very sad day if those to die,' the guard thought.

SSSSS

The Next Day

Whispers chorused all throughout chamber. Sanguinaire was brought inside. There was a hushed silence as the accused elf stood ever so calmly in front of King Thranduil. In fact, it seemed as though a ghost of a smile was creeping across his face. Thranduil gazed serenely at the other elf, keeping his anger from showing on his face.

"So, have you made your decision, Your Majesty?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting to here the verdict."

"It pains me inform you of this. As of today, Sanguinaire, you are banished from Mirkwood and any other elven country. The moment you step forth into one of those countries, your life is in the hands of the residing elves of that specific country. Do you understand the consequences?"

Sanguinaire laughed coldly.

"Your Majesty, I am honored that you at least decided to spare my life."

"Guards, please escort this elf out of this country."

The guards grasp hold of Sanguinaire's arms. The elf revolted, striking one elf hard across the side of the neck. He was soon overpowered and brought down. The spectators gasped in horror and dismay.

"Your family and your friends will pay dearly for what you have done. You will regret every accusation you have made against. I swear that you will."

Sanguinaire's voice rang in the ears of everyone in the room. Thranduil glanced over at his children. His eldest, Vanril, was speaking reassuringly to his sister, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Legolas was staring intently at him. The king did not need to here the question that was forming in the youngest's mind. He nodded and turned to Elrond. The elf lord was slightly pale. His sons were staring at the doors the elf was taken out from.

Slowly, elves began to clear the room, shaken and a little disoriented. This had not happened in many, many years.

SSSSS

Legolas frowned at the sight he was coming to. The rain had picked up and he and the other elf were completely saturated with water. Sanguinaire's son had said nothing since he captured Legolas. The prince did not mind that fact, though he would not be ignored for long.

He gazed warily and anxiously around the campsite. In one of the darker corners, he spotted Estel leaning forward, his head leaning forward against his chest. Legolas sighed inwardly in relief. The boy was still alive. His capture shoved him unexpectedly but he refused to stumble.

"Calorn, are we ready to depart?"

Legolas saw a man with dirty-blonde hair approach them. He new it was the same man that had informed him and the twins about this little 'game'. It was most definitely not a game anymore.

"We are. We've been waiting for you to arrive."

Meutrier nodded in approval and shoved Legolas again. The prince did nothing, fearing for Estel's life more than his. The other elf grasped his arm at the elbow and steered him toward Estel.

"You try anything, _Prince_, he will die."

Legolas nodded and seated himself next to his friend. He noticed Estel's numerous cuts and bruises and frowned inwardly. He had known that something like this was going to happen but still was hoping that his friend would not have been injured. He sighed softly and drew closer to Estel, allowing his friend's head to fall upon his shoulder.

* * *

Sorry about the long flashback. It provided some details for the plot that I needed to present. I hope you enjoyed in nonetheless. More action is to come, don't worry.

Of course, I give my praise to the reviewers. You have been wonderful to me and kept me working. I was finally able to get a chapter up on time.

****

Someone Reading: That is something I aim for. I try to make the dialogue natural and not forced. It just helps the story flow better. Thank you for the wonderful compliment. It makes my heart swell with pride. I don't have many things that I'm good at but writing (stories and poetry) and playing the violin are some of the few things I excel in. As long as I have people who want to read, I will always write. :)

****

leggylover03: Angst most definitely does rule. Estel pain coming up soon.

****

seeing-spots: I'm going to continue writing. I know the last chapter was short. I just kept to the basics in that last chapter. The basics that I needed at the moment anyway. :)

****

Beling: I hope this chapter quelled some of that curiosity. :)

****

galadriel evenstar: I did check out that story. I just haven't been able to leave a review yet. It was pretty good from what I have read so far. Thanks for letting me know about it. :)

****

Lomiothiel: Only time will tell. I promise.


	10. Sanguinaire

Part Two: Nightmares

'How easily you bluff this young boy. Again and again his wonderful intuition -- his touch -- has led him to this point, and again and again you have led him past it. And how difficult could it be -- after all, he has no friends but you.'

--The Gunslinger, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter II: Sanguinaire

Estel opened his eyes slowly and noticed the golden hair of the elf sitting next to him. His grey orbs widened and he tried to move back. Soft words stilled him and he leaned back against Legolas. He felt safe, though he knew that would be a short blessing. Still, he was willing to bask in the safety as much as he could for the moment.

"It is all right, Estel. I am not going anywhere." Legolas felt Estel nod into his shoulder.

"Who is he, Legolas? Why is he doing this?" Legolas looked down at his friend. Estel was speaking so softly that he had a hard time hearing him. The elf bowed his head, his voice calm and collected, something he was not feeling at the moment.

"His name is Sanguinaire. He murdered several elves. I am certain he wants revenge on our fathers because of his sentence. He is lucky that he is not dead. It is too painful to kill an elf for committing such crimes." Legolas paused. Estel felt Legolas place his chin atop his head. "He was exiled. I will protect you, Estel. He will not harm you."

Estel heard the emotion in the elf's voice. He remembered his father once mentioning something that he would always be protected and watched over. The meaning of his father's words came back to him. His protector, his friend, someone who cared for him. He closed his eyes and heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Are you telling this boy lies, Legolas? You know that you would never be able to protect him. His kind is so weak."

Estel lifted his head and stared at the elf standing in front of them. He looked liked Legolas, except the silver-blue eyes were cold and hard. Estel stifled the gasp that was forming in his throat as he saw the other elf strike the Legolas. The Prince of Mirkwood remained true to his stoic discipline and did not flinch as he earned himself another blow.

"You feed yourself lies, Meutrier. You attempted to murder my own family from a distance rather than facing them. I know your ways."

Meutrier's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Legolas was not affected, having seen the look from his older brothers and father before. The other elf sulked off, leaving Estel and Legolas alone. The boy released the breath he had unconsciously been holding.

A few moments passed before Meutrier returned, pure rage in his silver-blue eyes. His fist slammed into Legolas' jaw, forcing the slightly younger elf's head down. Legolas held back his gasp of surprise and glared at the other elf.

"Haven't you picked on people who cannot fight back enough? It is dishonorable." Legolas' eyes widened when he saw the look on Meutrier's face.

"_Honor_? You have the _audacity_ to speak of _honor_ to _me_? What is honor, **_Prince_**? Please, _enlighten_ me."

"You face your enemies, not shoot them in the back. You battle with others who are not helpless. You know the codes of honor. You graduated with me, Meutrier. You know how honor is supposed to work. You have no honor!"

Estel visibly flinched. He had never heard anger of the extent in his friend's voice before. Legolas was fuming beside him and he unconsciously shuffled away from him, afraid of what he might do.

Legolas jumped to his feet and charged at the stunned elf, slamming his shoulder into Meutrier's stomach. The older elf let out a gasp of surprise and Legolas knew to keep his guard up. He caught Meutrier's dagger as it fell from its sheath and quickly sawed the ropes binding his wrists. He held it up and watched as his opponent picked himself up.

"How dare you, _Prince_! _You_ should know better!"

Legolas jumped back as the other dagger came toward him. He dropped to his knee, swinging his foot out and catching Meutrier in the knee. No human could catch the brief stumble back but it was all Legolas needed to jump back up and pin the older elf to the ground, the blade of his stolen dagger resting just above the carotid artery on the left side of Meutrier's neck. The older elf laughed.

The elves' movements were still perfect on the slippery ground and in the downpour.

"Are you just going to leave your friend? I see that you are able to escape but what about him? I think he has a handicap now and would slow you down, after you kill me." The elf's voice softened. "Are you really going to kill one of your own kind?"

Legolas glanced up at his friend, seeing he was all right at the moment and looked back down at the elf. Meutrier was smiling darkly. Legolas blinked. Was he really going to **kill** another elf? He knew he could not kill his own kind, no matter what the elf had done. It would be painful for him. Meutrier chuckled and raised his arm, the one still gripping the dagger.

Legolas caught it a nanosecond too late. The dagger punctured his side. He gasped as he was quickly roughly and dragged to his feet. The older elf raised an eyebrow in amusement and motioned toward Estel. One of the men pulled the stunned boy to his feet and forced him in another direction.

"I did not think you would be that brave." Meutrier yanked the dagger free and pressed his palm against Legolas' wound. "If you even think to try anything like this again, I **will not **hesitate to kill him." He pointed the bloody blade in Estel's direction. "Am I understood?"

Legolas nodded numbly, forcing himself to think through the pain. He felt the hand move and a cloth placed over the wound. He was forced to sit down. Estel was shoved toward him, more cloth in his hands. Legolas only watched as Estel carefully bandaged the wound.

"I hope it does not get infected, Legolas. Why did you do that?" For once, Legolas shrugged. "You ought to know something. What would we have done if you had killed him? Those men certainly would have noticed something was wrong when he did not come back."

Legolas knew Estel had a point. He grasped the human's hand, forcing the boy to look up at him.

"I am **not** letting them hurt you even more. **I** made a promise and **I** intend to keep it. Do you understand?" Estel nodded and continued bandaging the stab wound.

"Please, Legolas, make sure you keep yourself safe as well. I do not want to lose a friend."

SSSSS

Elrohir sighed and dropped to the ground. It was hopeless. He and his brother had managed to get lost again while following the trails. Most have been washed away in the rain but a few still remained. Elladan leapt down next to his brother and placed a hand on the younger elf's shoulder.

"We will find them, Ro. You know we will."

"I know, Dan, but still. Why haven't we found them yet? Legolas should have found Estel by now and taken him to safety. Why haven't we received some sort of sign that he was found?"

Both did not want to admit that Legolas had been captured. Lightning crackled above them and in between the flashes of light, they saw a shadowy figure lurking by the trees. Pulling free his bow, Elladan cautiously watched the trees. His brother followed his lead.

"Please, Dan, don't fire. I am fine."

Elladan nearly dropped his bow in surprise. He recognized the voice of his brother. Elrohir was already making his way over to his brother.

SSSSS

Road to Rivendell

Teldil galloped ahead of the others and glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place. He sighed. He had not caught sight of anyone or anything unusual. King Thranduil rode up next to him, his blue eyes dark with worry and anger.

"Have you spotted anything, Captain?" Teldil flinched inwardly at the austereness of the question.

"No, not yet, Your Majesty. I am sorry."

Thranduil sighed and passed a hand over his face. He was worried to no end for his two youngest children, especially Legolas. The elf was still extremely young. He did not yet have the chance to apologize. He knew Legolas was angry with him. The argument they had taking its toll on his heart.

'I hope you are all right, ion nin.'

* * *

Wow, I managed to get a chapter done on time. I'm very pleased with myself. And had it written while being bothered with bad headaches, coughing, and sinuses. Amazing, if I do say so myself.

I recommend The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown. The book is awesome, I'm telling you.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I did writing it.

I do apologize for not translating the name of Meutrier. It's French for murderer. I'm a nerd and had a hard time thinking up name. I thought French would suit, though I know Tolkien never cared for French. _Sanguinaire _and _Meutrier _fit in the story.

As always, my reviewers have my gratitude. Thanks so much.

****

Someone Reading: That was an awful position. I would have been stuck trying to choose which side is actually telling the truth, having been in situations like that before. They're not fun. That's a definitely a difficult decision. I know Legolas is going to keep to his promise. He always does.

****

Galadriel evenstar: I've updated and early too. This is quite unusual. I hope I brought some Legolas torture to hold you over until the next chapter. I hope.

****

Leggylover03: I brought some, though I know it wasn't enough. I know that it is torture enough to watch your best friend get beat down but sometimes it is just more fun reading it dealing with him. I truly prefer the psychological torture than the physical torture. It's just more fun that way.

****

Lomiothiel: I'm glad you asked. I will have that explained within the next couple of chapters. I hope they are on their way. I'm still planning on just having the psychological torture come into play, especially with Estel. I love messing with characters' minds. It is so much fun.

****

candidus-lupus-full Moon: I am going to continue with this story until the end. I'm glad you like it.

****

seeing-spots: I've brought some of the torture. There is more to come, as always.

****

Beling: I'm glad you love this story. I really enjoy writing it, especially with reviewers who are so enthusiastic and want me to continue. It's letting me know that I am writing something others enjoy.


	11. Confrontation Part I

Part Two: Nightmares

'How easily you bluff this young boy. Again and again his wonderful intuition -- his touch -- has led him to this point, and again and again you have led him past it. And how difficult could it be -- after all, he had no friends but you.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

****

Chapter III: Confrontation Part I

The rain finally faded. Estel shivered but ignored any of the chills that seeped through him. They had been walking for some time now but he didn't know how long. He had lost count after the seventh flash of lightning. In the distance, the constant boom of thunder still sounded in the air. Estel inwardly flinched but continued walking.

He felt Legolas lean against him, the warmth of reassurance flooding around him. He wanted to go home, he wanted Legolas to be safe, but most importantly, he wanted to get out of this predicament. It was not something he would ever enjoy again.

SSSSS

Elrohir gathered his human brother in his arms. The boy drew close to him, glad to be with him family. Elladan gave a small smile and looked around. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. The elder twin glanced down at his brother, his dark brows knitting together in confusion.

"Estel, where is Legolas?" The boy withdrew from the younger twin and looked at Elladan.

"I do not know. He was right behind me." He paused and turned around. He faced the twins again. "He was seriously wounded. He must have lagged behind. He told me no matter what I had to find you. I did as he bid me to. We have to find him."

Elladan nodded, his suspicion growing. He had seen his human brother and Legolas together. The two friends would never leave each other, no matter what the other had said. Estel was just staring at him, waiting for him to move. Elrohir looked at his brother.

"Elladan, what is wrong?" Elladan walked passed Estel, convincing himself that it was just a bad dream, that none of his was real, and that Legolas had told Estel to go if he fell behind. Still, it did not make any sense.

"What is wrong with Legolas?" The boy looked almost incredulously at the elder twin.

"He was seriously hurt. Do you not care, Dan?" The phrase confirmed Elladan's suspicions. Estel always took great pains to know every wound his friends or family sustained.

"You are not Estel. Who are you?"

The boy looked to be in shock. His brother did not believe him. Elrohir's eyes widened as he heard the first of the arrows being loosed from their bows. Elladan hit the ground, the arrow soaring over his head. When he looked up, the boy was gone.

"Dan, I think we have a problem."

Elladan got to his feet and looked where his brother was pointing. Hundreds of shadows were moving closer to them.

SSSSS

"Are you feeling all right, Legolas?"

The elf was snapped out of his thoughts when Estel called out to him. He turned to the boy and gave a weak smile.

"I am fine, Estel. Do not worry too much about me." The boy nodded and resumed to watching the ground as he walked.

Ahead of them, Meutrier eyed the trails darkly. He could tell that the twins were not too far behind them. He smiled slightly. He had left a good number of men to take care of those two. The less he had following, the better.

The moon gleamed dully in the sky, casting an eerie glow on the trail being walked. Meutrier grinned evilly as they moved closer and closer to his father's hideout. It was only the beginning, if the beginning could be considered.

SSSSS

Sanguinaire looked up as the door to the cabin opened. He smiled gently at his son as the young elf stepped into the room. Two bound figures followed him. He raised an elegant eyebrow and glanced at the figures. The smile transformed into a cruel grin.

"I congratulate you, Meutrier. You have brought two of them." He rose to his feet and walked over to the elf and the human. Sanguinaire stared darkly at the elf. "I remember you. Tell me, how is your father doing? Is he still making false claims against his own people?" Legolas' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Leave my family alone, Sanguinaire. You have hurt your own people enough." Sanguinaire slapped the prince across the face.

"That's exactly how your father would react. First, there were rumors. Then, there were accusations. Lastly, the accusations were used against me in a trial. Have you ever thought for once that, perhaps, it was not I that committed those crimes? Your father and the other elf lords there hurt my reputation. My own family could not stand it. Why do you think Meutrier, your once _friend_, is here with me now? You started the rumors about him."

Legolas winced inwardly at all of the allegations made about him at the moment. He wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing that anything he said would be twisted beyond the truth. Sanguinaire turned to Estel and looked him over, smirking ever so slightly.

"An edan? Has Elrond gone soft?" Estel said and did nothing, only stared coldly at the elder elf. Meutrier placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Father, Elrond's other sons are on their way. They may run into a _little_ interference." Sanguinaire nodded.

"What have you done to my brothers?" Estel had taken a step forward, his hands clenching into fists of anger and worry. "You better not hurt them." Sanguinaire chuckled.

"A human caring for an elf. How precious." The elf struck out, sending the fifteen-year-old human flying into the nearest wall. Estel fell limp to the ground. "You will speak when spoken to. Do you understand, **boy**?"

Estel stared blankly at him, tears welling up in her grey eyes as he thought about what might have happened to his brothers. Legolas bowed his head, praying silently.

"What are you going to do with them for now, Father?" Legolas glanced up. Meutrier was smiling about something.

"They'll be in the basement. There is nowhere they can go." Meutrier turned to Legolas.

"I hope you don't mind the darkness. I am fairly certain that there is nothing too dangerous down there." Legolas watched as the older elf grabbed Estel's arm and led him to the door to the basement. His eyes motioned for Legolas to head over to the door as well. The door was opened and both were sent inside. The door was slammed shut and locked, leaving them in complete darkness. Beside him, Legolas could feel Estel shivering.

"It is all right, Estel. I am not going anywhere."

Estel nodded, feeling himself drift off to sleep.

SSSSS

"Have they said anything helpful?"

Telhîth looked at Glorfindel and nodded. He took a seat at the table they had managed to grab and glanced around. The tavern wasn't overly crowded but there were ears everywhere.

"A group of men from the village have been acting strange as of late. They say that the leader is a man named Calorn. He has not been in town for nearly two weeks. He is known for getting into trouble often." Glorfindel breathed a sigh. "You think he is an accomplice?"

"I do and I am worried about the children." Telhîth placed his hands around the mug on the table.

"They are strong, Glorfindel. Have hope in them."

"I have hope in them. Did they tell you about anything else?" Telhîth grinned slightly.

"A cabin was constructed about three years ago, as far as they say. Whoever purchased it, kept his identity a secret." The younger elf leaned in closer. "I think it is safe to assume that it was Sanguinaire."

Glorfindel looked around before standing up.

"Where is this cabin?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. It may take some time for me to update next, considering that I have summer projects for two AP courses next year, including reading The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand. I heard it was good so I'm game.

Thanks for reviewing and for waiting patiently for me to update. More angst is on the way.

****

Anonymous: I do know that The Da Vinci Code is pure fiction. I knew that from the beginning and I have read bits and pieces of the bible, so I was able to discern the truth from the fantasy. Thanks for telling me though. I'm glad you like the story.

****

galadriel evenstar: There was a little bit in this chapter. There is going to be more, I promise. I'm just waiting for the right moment. :)

****

seeing-spots: I'm trying to get out of that specific mode. I'm sure this is the last chapter where I'm going to be rooted in the spot. I hope you continue to eagerly await more. Thanks. :)

****

candidus-lupus-full Moon: I plan to.

****

Lomiothiel: That's a first. I've never been called evil before. I've called others evil. Anyway, sorry that you got confused. Elladan was about to fire an arrow and 'Estel' was telling him not to.

****

leggylover03: I'm working on writing this. Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for being patient. :)

****

kelly Kragen: Thanks for the compliments. I hope this chapter answered your question. Also, I appreciated the booster email. It made me continue writing, now that I'm out of the school. Thanks again.

****

Someone Reading: I try to keep the interaction of friends realistic and just what you would expect between really good friends. Sorry for the confusion. They were both in the tree and Elrohir jumped down, followed by his brother. I apologize for that. I will continue sharing my stories as long as I have people who are willing to read them.


	12. A Painful Explanation

Part Two: Nightmares

'How easily you bluff this young boy. Again and again his wonderful intuition -- his touch -- has led him to this point, and again and again you have led him past it. And how difficult could it be -- after all, he had no friends but you.'

--The Gunslinger, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter IV: A Painful Explanation

Thranduil's party trudged wearily through the gates and into Rivendell. They were exhausted, to say the least. After almost a week of hard riding, they had made into Elrond's country. The elf lord himself was coming to greet him, Gandalf behind him. Thranduil ushered the others to go rest and walked up to Elrond, determined to find some answers. The look on the elf lord's face made him remain silent long enough to hear what he had to say.

"Thranduil, you have arrived." Elrond's voice was soft, solemn. Thranduil looked at him suspiciously before asking his questions.

"Elrond, has my daughter arrived? Where is Legolas? Are they all right?" Elrond held up a hand. Gandalf stepped in between them.

"Thranduil, you must relax." Thranduil felt his temper flare. He easily recognized the wizard's tactics.

"Mithrandir, what has happened to my children?" A flood of emotions swept through him. "Tell me the truth." Elrond and Gandalf exchanged looks. Gandalf grabbed the king's arm.

"Thranduil, I do not think this is a time for words. Come along." Thranduil gave Elrond a parting glance as the wizard led him into the house and up the stairs. Thranduil's captain of the guard came to a stop next to the elf lord.

"How bad is it really, Lord Elrond?" Elrond looked at the younger elf.

"I am afraid it is as he feared."

Teldil felt a lump forming in his throat. He had not been able to protect the family. He felt the weight of blame placed on his shoulders.

SSSSS

Thranduil noticed that his hands were shaking as he reached for the knob on the door. Gandalf was behind him, watching and remaining silent. Slowly, feeling the darkness of apprehension crashing down upon him, he opened the door.

His daughter lay motionless on the bed.

He choked back a sob and hurried over to her, grasping her hand. She flinched away slightly before becoming still once again.

"What happened, Mithrandir?" The wizard walked to the balcony.

"An arrow coming from the shadows struck her down. It pierced her lung. Elrond says she shall be fine, given time to rest and recuperate." Thranduil nodded. He said nothing as he gently brushed back stray locks of golden hair out of her face.

"I lost my wife, Mithrandir. She's my only reminder of her. I do not want to lose my children yet."

Gandalf gave a small nod of compassion and left the father and daughter alone.

SSSSS

Elladan jumped into the nearest tree, narrowly missing the arrow whizzing past his ear. He could hear the others coming closer and reached for his own bow. Luckily, during the early stages of the melee, it had not been destroyed.

He scanned the area for his twin but Elrohir was nowhere in sight. Elladan tried to ease the rapid beating of his heart and fired at one of the chargers. The man fell to the ground. Three more took his place.

"El...Elladan!"

The elder twin looked down and spotted his brother leaning heavily against the trunk of the tree he was in. He leapt out of it and drew his brother close.

Blood was spreading quickly from his shoulder and he was exhausted from looking for Estel and Legolas nonstop. Elladan stood protectively in front of him and fired a few more arrows before breaking into a run with his brother.

"Come on, Ro, we have to get moving." The younger twin nodded and struggled to keep up with his brother.

SSSSS

Elrond stood in the doorway, silently watching Thranduil as the king spoken softly in elvish to his daughter. The girl had not yet awakened and remained oblivious to what was going on around her. He hoped that his children were all right.

SSSSS

Legolas' eyes came into focus slowly. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep. He looked around. Nothing had changed. Everything was still dark. He turned to Estel.

Estel was not next to him.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Meutrier staring down at him. He glared darkly at the older elf, watching as the other smiled innocently.

"Awake, I see. That is good, is it not?" He paused and took the first step that led to the basement. "Looking for your young friend?"

Unconsciously, Legolas swung out. Meutrier was smiling as he dodged the blow and delivered his own. Legolas stumbled back, temporarily dazed as the rest of the sleep fled his body. He narrowed his eyes and stared down the newly placed blade at his neck.

"I would not try anything, Legolas. Something might happen to your friend." Meutrier turned away and left, keeping the door open. Legolas hesitated a moment before gathering up the quick plan he had made and hurried after Meutrier. The other elf was outside.

By the tree stood a familiar face.

Estel was standing outside.

* * *

Thanks for the patience, again. Thanks to all of my reviewers too. I appreciate the praise and the constructive criticism.

By the way, Harry Potter #3 was good.

****

seeing-spots: No, I wouldn't take it as a flame. Thanks for the help. I'm glad you keep eagerly waiting for more. I shall continue writing. :)

****

galadriel evenstar: It's coming. It's coming.

****

leggylover03: I brought Elrond and the twins back. I'm sure Elrond is thinking highly of going to find his sons, since Thranduil finally made it to Rivendell. :)

****

Lyn: Being completely honest, I did have scene spacers. FF.net did some remodeling of their system and it deleted all of my spacers. To say the least, I was mad. I fixed the problem, though I know it makes it look crappy. I like my other ones better. Sorry if that temporary problem caused any confusion. I'm glad you find it interesting. Actually, I look forward to things that I can improve on. It lets me know what others are expecting when it comes to grammar and such. Thanks. :)

****

Kelly Kragen: Thanks. I'm glad to know when my style is liked. I have to say, though, this is one of my lighter fics. Normally, from what I've heard, I tend to write really dark stories. I don't mean to, they just come out that way. I appreciate the compliment. I'm glad I can count on you to read my fics. :)

****

candidus-lupus-full Moon: Sorry about the confusion. I'm trying to lessen. Please have patience.

****

Lomiothiel: Yeah, it is a pity they don't have a flashlight. I hate basements especially when I lived in Wisconsin and they had all of the tornado warnings and you had to stay in the basement. I hate thunderstorms anyway. I wish you luck on your exams. Finally, after they're done, you won't have any school. That's the plus, right?


	13. Fade to Black

Part Two: Nightmares

'How easily you bluff this young boy. Again and again his wonderful intuition -- his touch -- has led him to this point, and again and again you have led him past it. And how difficult could it be -- after all, he had no friends but you.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter V: Fade to Black

Pain. That was all that clouded through Elrohir's thoughts as he numbly followed his brother, the elder twin's grip on his wrist never letting go. He was dimly aware of everything around him. The only sound he heard was the blood rushing to his head. He did not even notice his brother calling to him.

He stopped moving, clutching his side. His brother was next to him, talking to him about something he could neither hear nor understand. The words were nothing more than ambiguous phrases running together like the colors of a painted masterpiece bleeding into one another.

He blinked to clear his slowing fading vision and unconsciously sunk to the ground. He shook his head, only bringing more darkness into the scope of his eyesight.

He saw nothing but blackness.

SSSSS

"Elrohir?" Elladan shook his brother's shoulders gently. "Elrohir, wake up."

The younger twin did not open his eyes. Elladan looked up as soon as the thundering steps of horses came in his direction. He pulled his brother into a place of hiding and grasped his dagger from its sheath. He waited silently until the figures came into view.

He nearly dropped the knife to the ground.

Glorfindel was coming in his direction atop of his brilliant white steed. Behind him, was another elf. He noticed him as one of the elves who was always seated next to Legolas and his sister. He sheathed the dagger and stepped out, drawing their attention.

"Glorfindel."

The fair-haired elf lord turned to Elrond's eldest son and stopped the horse. The elf next to him glanced around before slowly leaping off of the horse. Elladan confirmed that it was Telhîth he had seen. His eyes were not playing tricks on him.

"Where is your brother, Elladan?" Glorfindel saw where the elder twin was pointing and Telhîth hurriedly picked up the unconscious elf. "Come on, Elladan. We have to get going."

"Is it Sanguinaire?"

The silence followed by the name was all he needed to know the answer.

SSSSS

"Estel?"

The human glanced up at him. Dried blood was on his cheek from where he had moved during the night; his hand having pushed stray dark locks out of his face. Legolas cautiously walked over to him; his silver-blue eyes watched everyone around him.

Estel sniffled a bit as he came near before hurrying over to him. Legolas stood protectively in front of him. Meutrier snorted in amusement and took a step toward them.

"Do you always this gullible, Prince?" Legolas glared daggers at him.

"What is he talking about, Legolas?" Legolas did not move his eyes off of Meutrier. He received a rough shove from behind. He shifted his eyes to Estel. The boy was looking at him innocently and slowly backing away. Suddenly, the boy's lips quirked into a sly smile.

Then, he laughed.

Legolas could only stare incredulously at his friend. The boy shoved him again.

"Do you honestly think that I need a friend like you?" He paused, waiting patiently for Legolas to regain his composure. The elf narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I am going to kill you, Legolas. You do know that, right?"

SSSSS

Elrohir's dark eyes opened cautiously and he stared blankly at his brother. The elder twin was dozing lightly, his chin resting on his chest and his hands clasped together in his lap. Elrohir gave a small smile and reached over to tap his brother. The elf jumped up and looked around before his eyes fell landed on his brother.

"Sorry, Elladan, I did not mean to scare you." Elladan smiled briefly before his eyes became concerned.

"Are you all right, Ro?" Elrohir gave a small laugh and attempted to pick himself up. He pushed his brother's hands away and winced slightly in pain.

"I am fine, Elladan. You acted the same way she kissed you." Elrohir smirked as redness flushed his brother's face. He laughed lightly, catching the attention of Glorfindel and Telhîth.

"Do **not** mention that again, brother." Elladan hissed as he leaned back against the tree. He heard Elrohir laughing uncontrollably next to him and frowned.

"Why not, Dan? It was your fault. Tára..." Elladan clamped over his twin's mouth and glanced somewhat nervously at Telhîth, who shrugged his shoulder but moved closer to hear what was being said. Glorfindel shifted closer as well.

"What is this all about, Elladan? She _kissed_ you?" Elladan looked away, blushing again. Telhîth was chuckling softly and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry about it, Elladan. She is brash like that."

"Really?" The older elf nodded and looked at Elrohir.

"How did this even come about anyway?" Elrohir gave a sly grin.

"Spiders attacked Elladan. He started it all." Elladan's jaw dropped.

"I did not start everything. It was Legolas. Honest. It was _his_ fault. _He_ thought it would be funny." The argument between the two brothers told the story for the older elves.

"It was _your_ fault. She thought you were hurt."

"Again, it was Legolas' fault."

"Blame it on Legolas, Dan. You know you are the one to blame." Elrohir looked at his brother. "Besides, Legolas got what he deserved afterward. I always knew she was better than him."

Glorfindel and Telhîth could not contain their laughter anymore. It sounded exactly like the younger elves would do. Elrohir and Elladan looked at the two fair-haired beings and sighed. The story was supposed to be a secret.

"Do not worry, no one will every here of this." The twins nodded in relief.

Inwardly, Elrohir smiled. He had managed to make them relax in such a tense and stressful predicament. They would be too tired if they did not relax for just the briefest of moments. He felt himself getting tired again. After all, he and Elladan, as well as Glorfindel and Telhîth, had been looking for Legolas and Estel for days.

The precious memory of the past and the vision in front of his slowly faded to black as he felt himself falling asleep. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

One more chapter left in part two. Yay! I'm managing to make up for lost time. I hope you like this chapter. I had to make a brief interlude to help everyone, especially the ones searching for Legolas and Estel, relax. If you don't relax, bad things could happen.

As always, thank you for the reviews.

****

galadriel evenstar: It's started and there's more to come.

****

leggylover03: Estel pain is coming up soon. I promise.

****

Kelly Kragen: I hope this chapter foreshadows some of the answers to your questions. Sorry that my chapters are kinda short. I have a tendency to write short chapters. Forgive me. It is fun to torture the characters. Still, it was becoming too dark for me. I hope you enjoyed the brief interlude of some relief. :)

****

seeing-spots: Sorry for the chapter being so short. I'm trying to think of what to put in them.

****

Beling: I thought it was different. I haven't seen it in the LOTR stories I have read, so I said I'd give it a try. I'm glad you like the two Estels. :)

****

candidus-lupus-full Moon: I try writing good stories. Thanks for having patience. I hope I managed to clear up some of the confusion. :)


	14. To Bluff a Young Boy

Part Two: Nightmares

'How easily you bluff this young boy. Again and again his wonderful intuition -- his touch -- has led him to this point, and again and again you have led him past it. And how difficult could it be -- after all, he had no friends but you.'

--_The Gunslinger_, Stephen King

**__**

Chapter VI: To Bluff a Young Boy

Estel opened his eyes slowly and took in the appearance of the room he was in. Bright sunlight flooded into the room from the large window, coloring everything in a golden hue. He sat up, careful of his injuries, especially the heavily bruised ribs and glanced toward the door. It was closed and most likely locked. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

He had been the cause of everything.

He had done something to cause Legolas not to trust him.

He had put his family and his friend in grave danger.

He had been so stupid.

Tears of helplessness, regret, and anger fell from his eyes. He did nothing to stop them. He sat there, head still in his hands, as he cried and reflected on all of the things he had caused.

'It is all my fault. I should have stayed home with Father.'

SSSSS

Legolas continued to stare incredulously at Estel. He could not believe that his friend was doing this. His dream was happening and he was powerless to stop it. He heard someone step closer and shifted away from both of them, getting into a fighting stance. He was surrounded by laughter.

"It is surprising at how gullible you actually are, Prince." He looked up at Meutrier's smirking face. "You have a choice, Prince. You can either leave and retrieve help or you can stay here and watch your friend die."

Legolas narrowed his eyes and glanced at Estel. The boy was looking desperately at him. He knew that it could not be Estel. The boy would have told him to leave and get help.

Legolas lunged at Meutrier unexpectedly and pinned the older elf to the ground, grabbing the stunned elf's sword and placing it at his throat. Meutrier smiled and Legolas pressed the blade closer, a small bead of blood trailing down the older elf's neck.

"Why not bluff the boy, Prince? It is not like you have not done it before. He did not hate you then, I doubt he will now."

Legolas jumped away from Meutrier and frowned deeply. He held the sword tightly in his right hand. Giving the older elf a smoldering look, he quickly turned and hurried off into the woods.

"You better run fast, Prince. He may die in these woods before you ever find him." Meutrier laughed coldly and looked at the boy. The boy smiled.

SSSSS

Estel jumped at the sound of the door opening and quickly spun around to face whoever stepped in. He could hear his heart beating rapidly. Sanguinaire faced him silently, his face carefully void of all and any emotion. Estel backed away to the wall, trying desperately to slow his heartbeat.

"W-what do you want?"

Sanguinaire smiled. He could see the fear and dived into it, not regretting his decision. He shut the door behind him and took another stepped forward. Estel backed into the wall.

"Tell me, what is it like to live amongst beings who are better than you?"

SSSSS

Legolas leapt into the closet tree as soon as he was positive he was out of earshot and carefully headed back toward the cabin.

He was not going to leave Estel there, whether he died or not.

Estel was his friend.

He was not going to allow anything bad to happen to him.

SSSSS

Elladan looked at the ground and then back up at the cabin. An assortment of figures stood around it, while others were hidden in various locations around the home. Behind him, he heard Elrohir and Telhîth moving in the trees. His brother was going to sit up in one and fire arrows if necessary.

Beside him, Glorfindel was studying the area around the cabin intently, taking in everyone person's location. The fair-haired elf's hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"Anything, Glorfindel?" The older elf shook his head. There was no sign of either Legolas or Estel.

"We have to get going." Elladan nodded and handed his spare arrows and his bow up to Telhîth. The Mirkwood quickly took them and handed the arrows to Elrohir.

"There is a backdoor by the lake, Glorfindel. I see at least seven men back there." Elrohir looked down at his brother, his wounded arm carefully holding on to the branch. "Be careful, Dan."

Elladan nodded and followed Glorfindel as the elf made his move.

Glorfindel moved quickly, the white gleam of his blade in the late afternoon sun was the only thing anyone saw as he moved. All that he downed were not dead, just unconscious as he hurried to the door of the cabin.

Elladan circled around back, his own sword a mere blur of metal as he swung at any who crossed his path. He heard the arrows as they flew passed him and lodged themselves into the men who started toward him from other places.

A figure grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the bushes just as Meutrier stepped out of the cabin, knives in hands.

"You have to be quiet, Elladan. He is much stronger than before." Elladan's dark eyes widened.

"Legolas?"

SSSSS

Estel bit down on his lip to stifle the scream of excruciating agony moving toward his mouth from various pains all of his body. His back had slammed into the wall. Tears stung his eyes and he tried hard not to cry. He stared coldly at Sanguinaire, increasing the elf's madness.

"Answer my question, edan. How can you live with them? They do not love you."

"You have no right to tell me that! Just because you could no longer live in a country you caused so much pain in does not mean I am not loved! How could you say that about my father! About my brothers! About my friends!"

Sanguinaire's blue eyes turned into ice as he glared dangerously at Estel. Estel felt the impact against his already sore and swollen cheek and slid to the floor, barely able to support himself any longer. The elf was visibly trembling with suppressed anger.

"You should respect those who are above you."

Estel blinked and felt his body slowly beginning to shut down from all of the pain. He struggled to stay awake and alert but his vision was already darkening. Within moments, he was consumed in a darkness too pitch black for comfort.

SSSSS

"Elladan, get inside and get your brother. I have unsettled business with Meutrier. Wait for my signal." Elladan nodded and watched as Legolas sprang into action the moment Meutrier turned his back.

Meutrier spun abruptly the moment he heard something rustle behind him. He barely managed to bring up his knives as Legolas lunged at him. His elven reflexes, honed to perfection, were ready for the onslaught and he quickly regained his composure and blocked Legolas. Something frightened deep in his heart about the prince.

The prince's cobalt eyes were calm.

"Have you gone mad, Legolas?" Legolas did not hesitate in his attack. The sword swept through empty air and was deflected by the knives. "This has nothing to do with your sister, does it?"

Legolas kicked out, catching Meutrier in the knee, only to have a knife swing quickly to his sword arm and pierce his upper arm. The sword dropped uselessly to the ground. Legolas stared impassively at Meutrier.

"This has everything to do with my sister, my family, and my honor. You have destroyed everything, Meutrier. You destroyed my father's trust. You destroyed my friends' and my siblings' trust. You nearly destroyed me. I am not going to allow you to destroy my friend in there." Legolas grasped his wounded arm, feeling the bite of pain from his other injuries. "Do you understand that?"

Meutrier laughed. He watched as Legolas stared at him.

"What is the matter, Prince? Are you afraid of me all of a sudden?" Legolas did not answer.

He threw himself at Meutrier, catching the older elf off guard for a split second. Meutrier's knife came up but missed Legolas' throat as the prince punched him hard and pressed the knife down. He stopped and looked calmly at the pinned elf.

"I am not going to kill you, Meutrier, though it is what you deserve." He heard the door to the cabin slam shut as Elladan rushed inside. "I cannot kill my own people." He climbed off of Meutrier and stepped back. "I believe you know how to change."

Meutrier stared in silent surprise as the Prince of Mirkwood walked away from him. He dropped his knives. He no longer wished to use them.

SSSSS

Elladan hurried down the hall to the room and rammed up against the door. It opened and he spotted his brother lying on the floor, blood caked to his face and on his shirt. He saw Sanguinaire looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Another son of Elrond. What a pleasure to meet you again, young Elladan."

Elladan's body stiffened. He remembered the trial clearly. He remembered the accusations. He remembered the final words.

Still, he found himself frozen to the spot, unable to move.

He had not lied to his father or to King Thranduil. He suddenly found that he was blaming no one but himself. He clenched his fists and stared at Sanguinaire.

"Leave my brother alone." Laughter filled the air.

Sanguinaire lifted his hand, a gleaming dagger in the fist of his right hand.

"You remember this weapon."

Elladan did not have a chance to answer. An arrow flew across the room and planted itself firmly in the older elf's chest. Elladan release the breath he found he was refusing to exhale and ran toward his human brother.

"Are you all right, Dan?"

"I am, Ro. Legolas found me." He gently eased his brother up. "Estel, awake." The boy did not move. Elrohir placed a hand on his shoulder. Footsteps sounded in the room. The twins looked up to see Glorfindel and Telhîth. Glorfindel walked over to Estel and carefully picked the boy up.

"Let us go home now."

* * *

This story is pretty much complete. The only thing missing is an epilogue, which will be put up by Thursday next week.

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I put my book as top priority until I finished reading it. I finally did yesterday. Thanks for reviewing and having patience with me.

****

leggylover03: I brought Estel pain. Sorry that it wasn't much. I hope that you still enjoyed it. :)

****

Someone Reading: I made this chapter longer. I can't say that it is the longest one I've written but it is longer than the last couple of ones. I plan on writing more. Two stories are in the process of being rewritten and I am starting a new one shortly. I look forward to hearing from you again as well. :)

****

Kelly Kragen: I'm glad to have answered your question. I honestly don't know. I guess I just wanted to add something different to the story. I haven't seen that in other stories yet. I loved the quotes as well. The Gunslinger is an excellent book. For once, well not for once, Stephen King wrote a book that wasn't gory or in the horror genre. I recommend it, if you haven't read it. :)

****

vanessa: I plan to. :)

****

galadriel evenstar: This chapter should answer that. sorry about the confusion. :)

****

seeing-spots: I'm glad you like this story. I'm trying to write longer chapters and putting in more detail. Please bear with me. :)

****

Lomiothiel: That's great. Congrats. Thanks for putting me on that list. I'm glad that it was funny. I'm planning on rewriting 'A Light from the Shadows' and putting the whole story in there for Estel to hear. What do you think? I hope this chapter solves those questions. There's no problem being a soccer addict. I like playing it, though I don't really watch it or play for school. I liked playing soccer with my brothers when I lived with them. They were the sporty ones of my family. I'm more of the intellectual one. Yep, me the nerd. :)

****

Nietta: Sorry for the confusion. This chapter should answer everything. I hope. :)

****

Velvet 12: I hope this chapter explains things. I hope. Just let me know if you have any other questions. :)


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Legolas sat by his sister's bedside, waiting patiently for her to wake. Estel was fine now. The trip home had been long for all six of them. He had waited for Elrond to tell him that everything would be all right before visiting both his sister and his friend. He had been afraid to see his sister, afraid to see what had happened to her.

Meutrier had apologized but no apology could reverse what had happened. The elf was awaiting trial. Legolas honestly did not want anything bad to happen to the older elf.

He found himself forgiving Meutrier for reasons he could not understand.

He looked at his sister and brushed the stray locks of golden hair out of her face. She did not respond to his touch. He could feel his hear breaking. She was really the only female relative remaining in his family. Their mother had passed away many years before. He looked up as his father answered.

"Lord Elrond has said that she will be fit to travel." Thranduil sat at the edge of the better, grasping his daughter's hand. "I am taking her to Lothlorien. I do not know when she will come back." He reached over and patted his son's shoulder. "Ion nin, you can stay here if you would like. You do not have to at the trial."

"Ada, please, do not have a trial. It was his father." Legolas dropped his head. "Please."

"All right, ion nin. I will think about it." Thranduil stood and squeezed his daughter's hand one final time. He gently gripped his son's chin and raised the younger elf's head. "You be careful, Legolas."

Thranduil turned and walked out of the room.

SSSSS

Estel sat up and looked around. His ribs still hurt but the pain was fleeting, barely there. He saw his brother's asleep in chairs by the window and smiled. They were always in the room when he was ill or healing from wounds. He knew he was loved.

He looked toward the door as it opened and smiled as Legolas entered.

"How are you feeling, mellon nin?"

"I'm fine, Legolas. How about you? What about your sister?"

"We will both be fine. She is leaving in the morning." Estel sighed.

"I won't get to meet her. I guess I will have to go to Mirkwood."

"And bother my father. Estel, you are safer here." Both of them laughed.

Elladan and Elrohir woke up and got to there feet. The door to the room opened again and Elrond stepped inside.

"I am happy to see that you are awake, Estel. Are you feeling well enough to eat?" He laughed softly as the boy's eyes widened. "Let us go to the dining room."

The younger ones followed the elf lord to the dining room. Four fair-haired being were already seated at one of the tables, talking quietly amongst themselves. Estel could feel a pair of eyes on him as he passed but thought nothing of it as he took a seat next to Legolas.

"It seems as though the cooks fixed your favorite dessert, Estel." The boy smiled brightly and reached for some berries. A figure came up behind Legolas and gently touched his shoulder.

"Tára," Legolas spoke softly. The female elf nodded. Legolas quickly embraced her. Estel watched. "Be careful, my sister." She patted his back and stepped away.

"You be careful yourself, Legolas." She smiled slightly and left the room.

"Are you twins?" Legolas looked at Estel and laughed.

"No. She is older than I." Estel nodded.

"I'm joining the rangers soon, Legolas. I leave in a few months. I have been thinking it through." Elladan and Elrohir chuckled and reached for a piece of the peach pie, Estel's favorite. "Stop laughing at me. Ada said it was all right."

"We believe you, Estel. Trust us, we do." Elladan gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"You will make a fine ranger, Estel."

Estel smiled at Elrond as the elf lord took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Ada."

The End.

* * *

Well, the story is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for any confusion it has caused you.

As mentioned earlier, 'A Light from the Shadows' and the re-titled version of 'Harsh Words' are being rewritten. If you are interested in them, just look forward to seeing them as soon as I'm able to post. I have two projects to do and a few stories on the site that need to be finished first.

Also, you would like to post a challenge, I will gladly accept any. You will receive credit for the idea.

My next story will be posted as soon as I am able.

Live to Tell

After being in with the rangers for two years, Strider returns home, wounded and barely conscious. The one important thing he has to say, he cannot tell.

****

Lomiothiel: I do apologize for the confusion. Sanguinaire is dead. I'm sorry that I didn't elaborate. I plan to rewrite it. I am going to post it as soon as I am able and when most of my other stories are done. Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters. I appreciate it. :)

****

Kelly Kragen: Thanks for adding me on there. You made my day. It's been pretty hectic with my family lately. Right. The other boy wasn't Estel. He was just a stand in for Sanguinaire and Meutrier to play around with Legolas', Elladan's and Elrohir's minds. I apologize for not elaborating. It's a bad habit. 'The Hunted' is going to be updated today as well. Thanks for reviewing. :)

****

candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks for reviewing.

****

galadriel evenstar: I'm glad you understand. Everyone is going to get healed, I promise. I need to write another in this serious, so they have to be healed. Thanks for the review. :)


End file.
